The Eyes of Adventure
by littlemonalisaliar
Summary: After a falling out with her father and having the thirst for adventure in the blood of her veins 18 year old Addeline Marcelle runs from home to board the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow's Black Pearl. What's in store for this girls well being and love life? Read and find out! Jack/OC with future OC/OC. Story starts right at the end of COTBP. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**After a falling out with her father and having the thirst for adventure in the blood of her veins 18 year old Addeline Marcelle runs from home to board the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow's Black Pearl. Will she finally find the adventure she's been searching for among Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew? Or will she have to abandon ship as her father starts coming after her to bring her home? Read and find out! Jack/OC with future OC/OC or maybe I'll do Ragetti/OC instead... if anyone has a preference review and tell me! It'd be much appreciated! This story will be mainly told through the eyes of Addeline with a few parts through the eyes of Jack. The story pretty much starts at the end of COTBP. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I only own Addeline and her father.**

Chapter 1

_Today's the day. You can do it. You've _got_ to do this. You've just gotta tell him. What could happen? You're old enough and you're leaving whether he likes it or not._

I tried my best to hype myself out of nervousness but I couldn't stop my hands from trembling as I wrung them over and over again. Finally I approached my fathers bedroom door and knocked. "Father?"

"Ah, yes, Addeline, come in."

I hesitantly opened my fathers bedroom door. He was standing next to his bed looking out the window and buttoning his shirt.

"Father..." I started, happy I wouldn't have to look him in the eye as I told him I was leaving but my courage deflated instantly when he turned around to look at me.

"Ye- Addeline! What are you wearing?!" my father shouted finishing the last button on his shirt.

"Father, I am leaving to go live my life."

" 'Live your life?' What does that mean? You have a life here. At home."

"Father, this is no life and you know it." I took a deep breath. "Mother knew it too."

"Do not bring your mother into this. Your mother is dead."

"Stop saying it like that! You were happy when you found out mother was gone! You no longer have to sit through her endless 'rantings' about how wonderful life as a pi-"

"Do not say that word in this house!" Father shouted at me.

"Why not?!" I screamed my eyes moistening. "Mother was one and she loved it! She loved being free and never having to do anything for anybody! Going where you wanna go. Seeing who you want to see! Having fun! Having a life!" I panted. "Having an _adventure._"

"Of all the things to inherit..." my father muttered. "We worked hard to bury that part of your mothers past and you will _not_ be bringing it back up again!"

" '_We_ worked hard'? As in you _and _mother or just _you, _father? You were suffocating her!"

"Don't."

"You were burying her! She couldn't breathe!"

"Don't you _dare,_ young Missy."

"It's no wonder she killed herself to finally be free again."

My father stepped to me, "That's enough!" he shouted and struck me making my head snap to the left causing my tears to finally fall.

"Do you wish to bury me too, father?" I asked quietly, my hair covering my eyes and the tears flowing freely from them. Surprisingly my voice was strong as I asked, "Do you wish to hold me down and suck all the life out of me too?"

"That is not-"

My head snapped forward to stare at him. My eyes wide I strongly shot back, "It _was. _It _was_ what you were doing. What you _did_." I began backing away. "Father, I am leaving and you may come after me if you wish but let me make it known that you may try but I will not let you do to me what you did to mother." I stared at him a moment longer. Staring into his black, beady eyes making sure he knew that I would not put up with him the way mother did.

I quickly turned and opened the door. I slammed it shut behind me and began running down the hall to my room. I ran faster as I heard my fathers door open and he began shouting my name. "Addeline! Addeline!" I threw open the door to my bedroom and barricaded it with a chair. I grabbed a bag and started throwing in some clothes and other things. I heard footsteps approach my door and I threw open my window. I grabbed a hold of the bedsheets I already had tied together and threw them out of my window. The doorknob of my door started rattling as I slung the bag over my shoulder and pushed myself through the small window and began climbing down the makeshift rope. Once my feet touched the ground I looked back up and saw my father and my two brothers looking back down at me. "Addeline Marcelle you get back up here right now!" My father demanded.

I started backing away as I shouted, "I love you, father, but I must live the life I want to live! Elijah, Henry, you two be good to father! I love you all!" I turned and ran through the streets of Port Royal trying to find the docks. Running and running tears pouring down my face and my chest heaving. Miraculously, just as I couldn't possibly run any farther I spotted ships. Breathing hard through my nose and wiping my tears away I jogged a ways and finally found the shipping docks. My eyes darted from ship to ship trying to find the most pirate-y looking one I could find. I spotted a ship with Black Sails that a man with dreadlocks was just being pulled onto. I ran over to it and secretly pulled myself aboard.

I kept to the shadows and crept behind a barrel as I heard someone bark out, "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" Then to himself the man said, "Now... bring me that horizon." The man started humming to himself. I peeked around the barrel and saw the same man that had been hauled onto the ship a few seconds ago at the wheel and taking out a compass. The ship started moving as the man sang. "And really bad eggs..." The man turned the wheel. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" the man snapped the compass shut and turned. "Mr. Gibbs!" The man shouted.

"Aye, cap'n." A man with gray mutton chops and a gray ponytail answered running up to the Captain.

"I think I'll be retiring to my quarters, if you don't mind. Keep a weather eye at the wheel."

"Aye, cap'n." Gibbs answered and walked to the wheel of the ship.

The Captain turned and entered the Captains Cabin.

_Well, it's as good a time as any... _I thought to myself as I heard the door to the Captains Cabin shut. I snuck from my position behind the barrel and opened the door of the Captains Cabin and swiftly shut it behind me pressing my back to it. My heart was beating in my chest so hard and... I loved it! _This must be how mom felt..._ I thought again as The Captain stood with his back turned to me. He had just taken off his coat and was throwing it over the back of a chair next to him as he said, "Mr. Gibbs, I thought I made it a point that I wish not to be disturbed when-" he finally turned around and saw me standing there. He instantly pulled out his pistol hanging from his belt and pointed it at me.

"And who might you be, luv?" The Captain asked me.

"My name is Addeline Marcelle and I wish to become a member of your crew... Captain." I threw in 'Captain' as a precaution.

"You know we have a more routine ritual for these types of things."

"And what would that be?" I asked, honestly worried that I had messed up my chance.

The Captain looked away from me, his pistol sagging slightly in his hand as he seemed to struggle with the answer. "Well, it usually involves someone needing to save someone else's life. Tell me, dearie," The Captain rushed out. "Are you in need of saving someone?"

"Anyone I might've had a chance of saving is already dead. I simply wish to become a pirate and join your crew. You _are_ the Captain, correct?" I asked.

"Of course!" The Captain looked hurt. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl! Of course I'm Captain!" Captain Jack Sparrow looked me up and down and seemingly deciding I was no threat he put his pistol away. "So..." Jack said as he began walking circles around me. "You wish to join the crew of the Black Pearl, do you?"

I hesitated before meekly answering, "...aye...?" Did pirates even say that? By the nod Captain Jack gave me it seemed they did.

Jack stopped in front of me with his hand rubbing his chin in thought still staring at me. "What do you know about ships?"

"Just what I've learned from books."

"Ever sailed?"

"Not a day in my life."

"Know how to shoot a gun?"

" 'Fraid not."

"Ever fought with swords?"

"Not a chance."

"Hm..."

I started getting nervous. What if he didn't take me in? Where would I go? After my big exit with father I couldn't bear to walk back home with my head hung in shame! Oh, he had to take me in! He had to! He had to!

"This is without a doubt the saddest interview I've ever conducted with someone wanting to board my ship." I still looked up at him hoping for him to continue. "But you are a pretty, young lass and I would enjoy teaching you the ways of the sea..." I smiled brightly. "Alright, you can stay- but!" Jack shouted as I'd begun jumping up and down in pure happiness. "You are to do as I command with haste and precision, am I clear?" I eagerly nodded and had to restrain myself as best I could to keep from hugging the man.

"Alright... now let's teach you how to sword fight, savvy?"

**Well that's it. That's the first chapter of my fanfiction The Eyes of Adventure. Now you may be asking yourself questions like, 'Why does Addeline's father hate pirates so much?' 'Why was this chapter so short?' 'Why is this story called 'The Eyes of Adventure?' 'Why did I not do laundry yesterday because I really need some clean underwear?' BUT DONT WORRY! All will be revealed in future chapters! Well except for why the length of this chapter is so short. I guess it's just because this is my first fanfiction and I kinda just wanted to get the introductions outta the way. So yes, that is it please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm starting this chapter out at the beginning of DMC when Jack gets pulled onto the Black Pearl from the coffin. Considering we were never told of the transition time between COTBP and DMC I'm just saying six months because of Elizabeth and Will's wedding and I'm sure they'd want to get married as quickly as possible. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I only own Addeline.**

* * *

**Onto the story! CHAAAAAAAAARGE!**

Chapter 2- Six months later...

The crew and I stood all around the ship searching for any sign of Jack. We'd been waiting for a few days for him to escape out of the prison he'd purposely gotten himself arrested to. He told us all that he had to get arrested to get a certain object but he wouldn't tell us what it was. All of us being pirates we were all expecting something along the lines of gold or jewels. Something... _shiny._

Gibbs of course had wasted no time in drinking as much of the rum as he could considering the captain would not be around to drink it himself.

"Fifty men on a dead man's chest... yo ho ho and a bottle of rum... drink and the devil had done for the rest... yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Gibbs sang drunkenly roaming about the deck. I rolled my eyes as he took another drink from the bottle.

I stood from my seat on the ships railing and stomped over to him. I snatched the bottle from Gibbs and said, "I think you've had enough of that, sailor." Gibbs glared at me and walked away as we all heard a gong ring out from somewhere. I stared after Gibbs angrily and took a long swig from the bottle. After the six months I'd been aboard the Black Pearl I'd grown accustomed to the scent as well as the taste of rum.

I'd taken the bottle because I needed something to calm my nerves. I didn't know why I was upset. I'd avoided being found by father for all these six months and I'd been getting along with the crew... more or less. Gibbs along with a few other more superstitious men on the Black Pearl still didn't like me. I'd learned to shoot a pistol on target very quickly but my sword fighting needed a bit of work. That was nothing to be upset about...

I took another swig of the rum as I thought. _Was I nervous? But what about? Not father, no... About... Jack? _That had to be it. It wasn't like it was anything personal, the whole crew was anxiously awaiting Jack's return. But... they were more anxious to see what sort of loot Jack was bringing back. So... what was I nervous about?

After enough time for Gibbs to sober up he was suddenly pulling Jack aboard. Jack had a skeleton leg in his hand. I sighed in relief but groaned in disgust as Jack handed the leg to Gibbs. "Not quite according to plan." Gibbs stated.

"Complications arouse... ensued... were overcome." Jack said as he walked towards the helm of the ship.

Gibbs handed the skeleton leg to Cotton and walked after Jack. "You got what you went in for, then?" he asked.

"Mu-huh." Jack answered waving around a rolled up piece of cloth. The crew looked confused and disappointed. To say the least, so was I.

"Captain, I think the crew... meaning me, as well – were expecting something a bit more..." Gibbs waved his hands around trying to conjure up the right words.

"Shiny." I helped.

Gibbs nodded in my direction. "The lass is right. What with the Ilsa de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the the sea and treasure with it."

A member of the crew cut in, "And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic."

"And the hurricane!" Marty shouted. The rest of the crew muttered in agreement as I looked around confused. I'd never heard anything of Ilsa de Muerta from anyone but I'd known about the hurricane. The hurricane that had took Anamaria...

"All in all," Gibbs continued. "It seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

"Shiny?" Jack asked glancing over at me.

I nodded my head as Gibbs answered, "Aye, shiny."

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?"

I began shaking my head with haste as Cotton's parrot squawked, "Walk the plank." Cotton quickly put a hand over the birds beak.

Jack cocked his pistol at the parrot and shouted, "What did the bird say?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Jack's reaction. He always did the funniest things when his well being was threatened.

Jack whipped his head around to stare at me before turning his pistol on me. "Think it's funny do ya, luv?" Jack asked me.

I wasted no time in straightening up and whipping out my own pistol and pointing it at Jack in return. "Aye, I do think it's funny. You're a funny man, Jack." I shrugged.

Jack eyed me and a flash of a smirk played on his lips before he pointed his pistol back at Cotton's Parrot. "Alright, luv, but that bird was being very rude!"

I giggled again at Jack as a crew member spoke up. "Do not blame the bird. Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there." Everyone looked up at Jack and the roll of cloth in his hand. However, Barbossa's undead monkey dropped down in front of Jack and took the cloth. Jack shot the monkey causing me to flinch and the monkey to drop the cloth before squealing and running away. I knew the monkey couldn't die but it still seemed way too unbelievable for me for the monkey to still be running around the ship.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs reminded Jack.

"It does me." Jack stated in return.

Marty picked up the roll of cloth. He unraveled it and looked up at us in shock. "It's a key."

"What?!" I shouted. I snatched the cloth from Marty and sure enough a key was on the cloth. "It _is _key."

Jack snatched the cloth from me. "No, it is much more better! It is a _drawing_ of a key." Jack unfolded the cloth and showed it to the crew. The crew stared back in silence and Jack seemed to understand that no one knew why this _drawing _of a key was of importance.

"Gentleman- and lady..." Jack included turning to me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and stared back at him while he continued. "What do keys do?"

A crew member answered, uncertain. "Keys... unlock things?" he looked up to Jack with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"And whatever this keys unlocks," Gibbs chimed in seeming to catch on. "inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

"No." I answered for Jack.

Jack and Gibbs looked at me, confused. Gibbs because he thought he knew what was going on, and Jack because he was just about to say that himself. I looked at Jack with a sense of urgency and motioned for him to explain.

Jack shook his head trying to get back to where he was and turned to the crew. "Um, yes, we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

"So... we're going after this key!" Gibbs exclaimed. I beamed at him because he'd gotten it right.

"Now you're not making any sense at all." Jack said. I looked up at Jack in shock and confusion while Gibbs looked just completely baffled.

"So..." Marty piped in. "Do we have a heading?"

"Ah!" Jack pulled out his compass and opened it. "A heading. Set sail in a..." I peeked over to look at the compass and noticed that the needle was spinning around in circles. For a split second it seemed to stop in my direction before quickly starting up again. I glanced up at Jack's face looking for an answer. He glanced over his shoulder at me before stepping away. "general..." Jack seemed to pick a random direction. "That way direction!"

Gibbs hesitantly approached our captain. "Captain?" he asked.

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi!" Jack shouted, shooing members of the crew out of his way and to get moving as he walked to his cabin.

Gibbs walked up to where Marty was sitting and I followed him. "I've noticed lately, the Captain seems to be acting a bit strange..." Marty turned to Gibbs. "...er." Marty shrugged as he said the last bit.

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Setting sail without knowing his own heading. Somethings got Jack vexed. You mark my words: What bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all."

The two men turned away to help the rest of the crew to make sail but I stayed where I was staring at the door to the Captain's cabin. "Hmm..." I hummed in thought.

_Well, you wanted an adventure... might as well take risks..._

I straightened my back and took a deep breath and stepped toward the door. I considered knocking but I didn't bother with knocking last time and it'd gotten me a spot on the ship. So I opened up the door and pushed it closed behind me with my back the same way I did all those months ago...

"I wish not to be disturbed at the moment..." Jack said gruffly from his desk. He was staring down at some maps scattered all around with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Why did your compass point at me?"

Jack looked up in surprise at the sound of my voice. His expression quickly turned to one of slyness and he smirked. "Is that what you actually saw, luv? Or just what you _wanted_ to see?" he asked smugly.

"Do you want me to believe otherwise? Or are you trying to lure me in?" I countered.

Jack turned his chair in my direction still smirking and brought the bottle of rum to his lips. I quickly stepped up to him and leaned over him the only thing between us was the bottle. I had my right arm propping me up on an arm of the chair as I leaned in and my left hand snaked up to grab the bottom of the bottle. "I think you've had enough of that, sailor..." I whispered and gripped the bottle more firmly and slid it from out of Jack's hand. I turned around and began walking away, bringing the bottle to my lips but before I could drink any Jack's hand grabbed my wrist. "Oi..." he said, lightly tugging on my arm. I turned to him with a quizzical look on my face. "That be mine..."

I smirked down at him. "If you'd like some..." I leaned to his ear and whispered, "come and get it." I stood back up and was pleased to see Jack's face lightly tinted pink with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted. He let my wrist slip out of his grip as I walked out of the cabin lifting the bottle of rum to my lips and taking a gulp.

Once out of the cabin with the door closed I quickly but quietly ran up to the top deck and slammed the bottle of rum on the railing. I leaned over the railing with my arms covering my head. I was panting and my knees felt like they would collapse any minute. I slowly sunk to the deck floor with my back against the railing as Barbossa's monkey jumped over, stole the bottle of rum and jumped quickly away.

_What was all that about? _I asked myself as my chest heaved with the effort to calm down._ I'd __never done anything like that before! Yes, I'd flirted with the Butcher's boy back home but not in such __close of contact like that! And being so close to Jack... it was... pleasing... to know that with just one swift movement we could've ended up as much more than a Captain and his crew member._

I shook my head trying to clear the thought away. Jack wouldn't want that. Jack wouldn't want to do anything of that sort with me. Jack liked his women cheap and I would come with a price even if Jack didn't know what that price was.

But I couldn't help but remember the way Jack's compass had stopped and pointed at me for that split second. I knew that Jack's Compass was 'unique' as he always liked to put it. It pointed at the thing you wanted most. So why had it pointed at me? I couldn't help but remember all those cheeky smiles he would flash at me while he spouted some witty remark as we battled off other pirates trying to take over the ship. I remembered how he'd comforted me with jokes and rum when we'd lost Anamaria to the hurricane. I couldn't help but remember how nice he's always been to me and how he never looked at me like I was a wench like all the other crew did when I'd first been announced to join the ship. I couldn't help but remember what he'd said to me that first day when he taught me how to sword fight all those months ago...

_** Flashback- Six months ago...**_

"Alright... now let's teach you how to sword fight, savvy?"

I nodded as Jack passed me and opened the door of the Captains Cabin. I nervously followed him.

"Ahem." Jack cleared his throat loudly calling for the crew's attention. I watched everyone's face change as they looked up at Jack and then noticed me shyly standing behind him. "It seems I am in need of a sword, does anyone have one I could borrow for a moment?"

"Cap'n, I thought you were gonna be in- Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted once he'd turned around and seen me. Gibbs rushed forward to Jack and whispered fiercely, eying me every few seconds. "It's bad luck to have a woman on the ship..."

"Oi!" shouted a woman with shoulder length black hair framing her face. Gibbs ignored the woman and stared into Jack's eyes awaiting orders to have this other girl thrown overboard.

"Mister Gibbs, this is my ship is not?"

Gibbs hesitated, having not been expecting the question. "Aye, this be your ship, Jack."

"There should be a captain in there somewhere!" Jack shouted in Gibbs' face. Jack continued, "Seeing as how you agree this is my ship, do you agree that I decide who stays and who doesn't on my ship; whether they be female or not?"

Gibbs hesitated again, "...aye." Gibbs answered looking down in shame.

"Very good. Seeing as how you agree that I decide who stays and who doesn't on my ship; whether they be female or not, do you agree that I have every right to decide that Miss Marcelle here," Jack looked over his shoulder and gestured to me. "will stay aboard my ship?"

Gibbs looked up at Jack and then at me and then back at Jack, "Aye, cap'n." he answered.

"Very good, Mister Gibbs. Now, go fetch Miss Marcelle and I a couple of swords. I am going to teach her a few things." Jack flashed a smile at me and I blushed, looking away as I caught his innuendo.

Gibbs turned away muttering about, "...women on a ship... never in all my years... doesn't even know how to use a sword..."

While we waited for Gibbs to get a pair of swords I walked up to Jack who was staring out over the ocean. I glanced around as I heard men muttering to each other and grinned at me wickedly. Suddenly the woman from earlier was hitting the men and shouting for them to get back to their stations. I smiled slightly toward her and she returned the smile. I turned back to Jack and shyly said, "Captain, I would like it if you just called me Addeline or Addie for short..."

Gibbs approached us with two swords and held them out with a scowl. Jack took both of them and Gibbs scurried away.

"Alright then, Miss Addeline..." Jack said backing away from me as I stood where I was. Once he was as far back as he decided he was gonna go he stopped and tossed one of the swords in the air the blade pointing downward. Surprisingly, even to myself, I caught the sword with my right hand but stumbled back as the momentum and weight of the sword pushed me.

"Very nice..." Jack mused in appreciation.

"Oi! This thing must weigh ten pounds!" I shouted, strongly to lift the thing.

"Guess you're just gonna have to..." Jack lunged at me. With a small scream I brought my sword down on his, blocking him. Jack looked up at me with a smirk on his face. "...fight through it..." My own smile faded as I realized he'd been staring at me for too long.

"W-What is it?" I asked.

"I'd never noticed until now, luv, but... your eyes..."

"Oh, yeah..." I blushed, looking down. People had always commented on them ever since I was born and all while I was growing up. People would have their varied opinions saying either how beautiful they were or that they were the devil's work and I and my mother were witches who would burn in hell.

Jack used his finger to lift up my chin to make me look back up at him. "I'd never seen a pair of eyes more beautiful... one eye blood red the other a sparkling blue... it's like the two sides of life... one side birth and happiness the other side death and sorrow... your eyes are like the beginning and end of what everyone's whole existence is..."

"And what's that Captain?" I asked, truly curious.

Jack shook his head seeming to come out of a spell. He smirked and stepped back away from me holding his sword up. "Adventure, luv. You've got the Eyes of Adventure." With that Jack lunged at me again and my training officially began.

**Alright so how we feeling? Yes? No? I'm sorry if this chapter seems really long I just wanted to include why the title is The Eyes of Adventure into this chapter. Plus you'll see how I kinda added in how I thought Anamaria had disappeared from the crew. I mean, where was she in DMC? Was that ever explained in the movie? Oh, well. If you like-a da story please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm doing this scene because no one ever does this scene in their fanfiction's and it pisses me off because then I get all confused and forget how they'd all ended up on the cannibal's island and just ugh. I know it seems a bit slow but it picks up soon I promise! Anyway, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only Addeline.**

Chapter 3- Jack's POV

There was no way in hell I was going to get these charts mapped when this damned compass was being so maddeningly unhelpful.

I leaned over my desk to the compass and tapped it but it continued doing the constant spinning it had been going in since earlier. It would stop in one certain direction occasionally but only for a second and then it would continue spinning around in circles again.

I picked up the bottle of rum sitting on my desk. I'd gone out onto the deck after everyone had fallen asleep and found that damned monkey of Barbossa's with the same bottle of rum Addeline...

Sadly, I turned the bottle upside down to find it empty. "Why is the rum always gone?" I asked myself. I stood up and found the answer to the question I'd just asked as I wobbled on my feet. "Oh... that's why." I put my hat on and made my way to the stores. Passing through where the crew slept. "As you were 'gents... and lady." I muttered, turning to the sleeping girl. I turned back to the direction in which I was going but then quickly turned back to the sleeping form of Miss Addeline. She lay there with one arm propping up her head and her whole body turned towards me. I could see her chest rise and fall lightly as she slept on. Her face looked so... All her features were smooth in the moonlight and her deep red hair shined. I couldn't stop myself from leaning down to her as she slept and stroking her hair. I happily gained a moan that escaped from her lips along with... my name.

"Jack..." Addeline whispered.

I ignored the blush I could feel spread along my cheeks as I leaned in toward her and whispered. "Ah, a sleep talker... how interesting. What are you going to tell me, luv?"

I listened while the girl leaned into my hand and moaned out, "I'm sorry, Jack... I'm sorry, I ..."

I waited but the girl didn't continue. "Sorry for what, luv? What could you be sorry for...?" I waited again but she still didn't continue. I stood up and childishly leaned over her and whispered, "Now even you're being maddeningly unhelpful." I stuck my tongue out and continued on my original path to the stores. With a sinking feeling I thought it was empty but miraculously I'd found one last bottle... that happened to be filled with sand.

"Time's run out, Jack."

I dropped the bottle of rum and moved closer to the voice in the shadows. The lantern I was carrying aiding me to see... "Bootstrap. Bill Turner?"

The figure leaned away from the shadows. This man had definitely seen better days as currently he had barnacles covering his body and sea water spilling out of his mouth. Trying to cover his right eye it looked like a starfish was beginning to form there on the corner of his forehead. "You look good, Jack." I only wish I could have said the same.

"Is this a dream?" I asked.

"No."

"I thought not. If it were, there'd be more rum."

Bootstrap held out his arm with several cracking and popping sounds and there was a bottle in his hand. I tried taking the bottle but it wouldn't budge. Finally I removed the bottle from Bootstrap along with bits of the mans arm falling away with it.

"You got the Pearl back, I see."

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way. Your son."

"William? He ended up a pirate after all..."

I plunged ahead, a bit uncomfortable. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me." Bootstrap answered. "Davy Jones."

"Ah. So, it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." A little crab scuttled across the barrel Bootstrap had his arm resting on. He slapped his hand on the crab, brought it up to his lips and ate it. I cringed as he continued. "I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a canon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move. Unable to die, Jack. And I thought that at even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

I passed the man the bottle. "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." I mused aloud as I stood up and began roaming around.

Bootstrap was suddenly right in front of me. "You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been Captain."

"Technically, I-" I began but Bootstrap interrupted me.

"Jack. Won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what apply to me, apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship."

"Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a Captain. So, there's really-"

"Than it's the locker for you!" Bootstrap interrupted me again. "Jones's terrible leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack. Your time is up." Bootstrap slapped the palm of my hand and then closed it with my fingers. "It comes now." Bootstrap began walking back to the shadow's as I lifted my hand up to my face. "Drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears... the black spot."

I opened my hand and panic surged through me as a black dot on my hand grew and spread out along my palm. Panting, I closed my palm again and looked up to see Bootstrap no longer there. I began thinking wildly. I ran back to the crews quarters and began shouting. "On deck! All hands! Make faster the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry!" I would've smiled and took the time to admire the adorable way Addeline had started and fallen out of her hammock and was wildly looking around but I was in too much panic to do so. "I want movement! Movement! I want movement!"

As I ran up to the top deck I heard footsteps running up the stairs closely behind me. "Run them! Run! Keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!" I turned around to see that the person that had been running closely behind me before was Miss Addeline.

"Captain, what's going- Oi! What are you doing?!" I ignored Miss Adeline as I ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt tail as she had forgotten to tuck it in in her haste to get on deck. "Sorry, luv." I told her and started wrapping up my hand with the cloth. Once I had finished wrapping up my hand I looked up to see Addeline's still shocked expression. I absentmindedly leaned over and kissed her forehead.

I began walking away from Addeline as I heard Gibbs ask, "Do we have a heading?"

I started and shouted out randomly, "Agh! Rum! Land." Hoping that that would be enough information to satisfy the man.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked.

"Are we going to get more rum?" Addeline asked.

"I didn't say port. I said land, any land." Barbossa's monkey swung by me on a rope and grabbed my hat off my head. I shouted at the surprise as the monkey hung from another set of ropes and hissed at me. Then the bloody animal threw my hat into the water!

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs shouted then turned to the direction of the crew, "Steer about!"

"No, no, leave it." Everyone looked at me, shocked. I spouted out, "Rum." trying to explain for why the hat was of no importance right then. I hurried under a set of stairs, childishly hoping this would be enough for Davy Jones' monster to not find me.

Gibbs shouted at the crew. "Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" Gibbs and Addeline walked over to where I was. Remembering Addeline was still next to him Gibbs he spat out, "That means you too, missy. Just because you're a woman it doesn't mean you can get away with not doing a man's work." Addeline eyed Mister Gibbs angrily but stomped away. I was panicking even more now. Addeline had added a slight sense of calming with her presence and now Gibbs had just sent her away.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked me.

"Ssh!" I shouted, slightly irritated at him.

"For the love of Mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?"

* * *

"Nothing."

**Sorry if the ending falls short of your expectations! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I have a follower! Thank you to FFWorm2001 for following my story! I hope you'll love what I have in store! I lengthened a part of this scene to fit my needs lol it goes along with the plot for my story trust me. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I only own Addeline and her family.**

** Addeline's POV**

Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes with a groan. I closed them again as my vision had been too blurry to separate one shape from another. I tried again and blinked a few times. It was then that I felt pressure on my wrists and a stinging pain at the top of my head. I looked down to find my wrists tied to the arms of a chair made out of wood and dry grass. I looked back up, confused and panicked as my vision had not yet fully cleared and I was hearing a man's voice talking to Jack.

"Jack Sparrow, I can honestly say that I'm glad to see you." My vision fully cleared as I saw Jack with an odd tribal looking headpiece leaning over the body of a man who's face I could not see strung up to a bamboo post. Jack poked him. "Jack, it's me." The voice said again. "Will Turner!"

Jack ignored him and walked over to a tribal man instead, allowing me to see a man with short brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a small goatee and mustache like Jack's. "Pah se ko?" Jack asked the tribal man.

The tribal man answered, "Teen dada eesseetis." I panicked further as I finally noticed the other hundreds of tribal people as they muttered in agreement, "Eeseetis."

The man called Will tried again, "Tell them to let me down."

Jack turned back to Will and seemed to be explaining something to the tribal people, saying, "Kele lam. Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi." Jack moved towards Will's backside. Will cocked his head in confusion seeming to just notice that I was sitting there as I stared back wide-eyed and panicked as Jack continued, "Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip." Jack made a scissoring motion with his hands and the tribal people all "Aah"ed in understanding and repeated, "Eunichi."

Will seemed to see something on Jack's person that was of importance and began shouting again. "Jack, the compass, that's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

Jack stood still for a moment seemingly in thought then walked up to one of the cannibals, "Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki." Jack made a shooing gesture with his hands and the tribal people all began shouting, "Maliki liki! Maliki liki!" A group of tribal people began carrying Will away but not before he leaned down to Will and whispered, "Save us." Then Jack turned and sat down in the seat next to me.

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? JACK!" Will shouted out as the tribal people continued carrying him away.

"Jack." I whispered. "What is going on?"

Jack turned to me and seemingly in sudden realization that I was still there he beamed, "Ah, yes. Addeline. Well. It seems that we have gotten ourselves into a certain... predicament."

"Jack..." I said gritting my teeth partially because the pain at the top of my head was so great and partially because I was furious and had an idea of what was going on. "What kind of predicament?"

"Well...I convinced these here fine people that we are God and Goddess and now they intend to roast us over a fire as to release us from our fleshy bodies." Jack wiggled his fingers around as he said 'fleshy bodies'.

Jack smiled brightly at me as I questioned, "So... they're cannibals?"

"Aye." Jack nodded.

"Jack... I can't kill you because my hands are bound so I think I'll let _'these here fine people'_ do it for me." I turned my head away angrily. Then turned back to Jack. "Why did we stop here on this island anyway? And why am I the only one tied up?!"

Jack ignored my first question and answered the second. "They believe that the Goddess enjoys being bound and tied up. Hmm... I wonder if that's true in your case, luv? I also wonder... if I'll ever be able to test that theory out for myself." Jack smiled wolfishly at me and winked.

I blushed deeply and turned away again. We sat in silence waiting for the rest of the cannibals to return. I sat there trying to remember how we'd gotten here. Jack was running about shouting about rum or running and land... I'd climbed up to the crow's nest and once I'd spotted an island I shouted for Jack. We sailed up to the island and got off. We all went poking around for most of the night until just as the sun started to rise... I'd heard shouting and then... that was all I could remember. Once I was sure my blush had died down I turned back to look at Jack. He was sitting in his throne cross legged and meditating. His eyes were closed but he had another pair of eyes painted over his eyelids.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Hmm? Yes, luv?" Jack answered, his eyes still closed.

"Where's the crew? Who was that man? Who's Elizabeth?" I stared at him expectantly, waiting for the worst.

Jack opened his eyes and turned to me again. "The crew is currently being held prisoner off somewhere I don't know. That man was Mister William Turner. A young man who saved my life the day you came to join the crew. Elizabeth is his fiancée who is set to be hanged for helping Will help me escape the gallows. Savvy?"

I nodded as the rest of the cannibals returned. They began drumming and humming rhythmically. Two cannibals draped a necklace made out of human toes and fingers around Jack's neck. "Thank you." Jack told them. Another two draped a necklace of human hair all different lengths and shades all knotted and strung together around my neck. "Yuck." I exclaimed as the cannibals stepped away. I looked over at Jack who picked up one of the toes from his necklace and bit off the toenail. He chewed it a bit and then spit it back out.

My stomach began climbing up my throat as I choked out, "That's disgusting."

Jack turned to me with a smile. "Gotta keep up appearances, luv. Speaking of which..." Jack turned to look at the cannibals. I turned too and jumped a bit as they all were silently staring back at us.

I leaned toward Jack keeping my eyes on the cannibals and whispered, "What are they waiting for?"

"Oh, all right..." Jack spoke more of the tribal speak towards the cannibals. "Addeline..." I straightened up and turned my head to Jack and found he was leaning towards me. "Lean this way..." he beckoned with his hand.

"Why...?" I asked leaning towards him.

"Just... trust me." Jack whispered as he cupped my cheek and brought my lips to his. For a few seconds my eyes were wide with shock and I stared back at the eyes painted over Jack's closed ones. Finally I let my eyes fall closed as I felt the softness of Jack's lips pressed firmly to mine. Jack licked my bottom lip with his tongue and just as I was about to open my lips to deepen the kiss he pulled away. I fluttered my eyes open and found Jack looking toward the cannibals and his eyebrows raised high. He spoke more of the tribal speak and the cannibals cheered in either agreement or happiness or both.

The cannibals began stacking wood in a formation made to make a fire but I was hardly paying attention as I stared up at the man that had just kissed me. Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. My Captain. The Captain of the Black Pearl had kissed me.

"Luv, if you keep staring at me I might burst into flames on the spot." Jack teased turning to me and flashing me a grin.

I fluttered my eyes again and pretended to be clueless as to what Jack had just claimed. "Me? Staring? No, you must've been mistaken..." I turned away.

"Fake it all you want, luv, but I saw what was in your eyes."

"And what was in my eyes, Jack?" I asked turning to him again. I began tugging my wrists on the restraints. They'd become rather uncomfortable from being tied up for so long.

"A sense of adventure." Jack spoke, his eyes shining. He stood and walked around in front of me and leaned down. Our eyes level with each other and our noses so close to touching. "You got a taste of it and now you want more..." My heart pounded in my ears as Jack slightly leaned in a bit. I watched his eyes glance down at my lips before they shot back up to my eyes. My lips parted and so did his.

"I would like to taste it again..." I whispered. Jack let his eyes fall closed and so did I. I waited for Jack's lips to be upon mine once more but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and Jacks back was to me.

I let my head fall forward and my chin land on my chest as Jack began shouting at the cannibals, "No! No, no. Oi, no, no! More wood. Big fire. Big fire! I am chief. Want big fire! C'mon then." I lifted my head as Jack turned back to me. My heart soared but suddenly plummeted as I found he wasn't looking at me. "Oi," Jack motioned to someone behind our thrones and began speaking in the foreign language. "Maboogey snickle snickle. Toute suite. C'mon." Jack shooed the tribal man away. "More wood." he said again and smiled as he watched them pile more wood onto the fire. Then Jack turned back to me and dropped to one of his knees.

"What now?" I asked as images of other things we would have to do to 'keep up appearances' flashed in my mind. Jack pulled out a knife and I panicked but calmed down as he began cutting the ropes from one of my wrists.

"Now..." Jack cut off the other rope. "We run. What else did you think?" he smirked down at me as he grabbed my hand and hoisted me up out of my seat. We quietly creeped away then began sprinting hand in hand across a bridge that threatened to collapse at our every step and past some man-made huts. We ran until we found the edge of a cliff and almost ran right off of it! I grabbed onto Jack and he held me as we came to a halt. "C'mon, luv." Jack muttered and dragged me back to the man-made huts. Jack smiled as he spotted a long bamboo stick like the one Will had been tied to. He grabbed a hold of it then he dropped it and walked into a hut. I watched him enter the hut but didn't go in myself, deciding to keep watch. I seized up however as I realized I'd decided to late and slowly turned around. The whole tribe was standing there staring at me.

"Jack..." I called out.

Jack emerged from the hut with rope wrapped around one of his arms and holding a bottle of paprika with the other, talking nonchalantly, "Luv, I can explain about the kiss once we- Oh, bugger." Jack let the bundle of rope fall from his arm as he realized who had joined us.

Thinking quickly I grabbed the bottle of paprika from Jack and undid the cap, pouring it out all over me. "Seasoning, yeah?"

Jack grabbed the bottle from my hand and copied me, pouring the paprika on his armpits. He spoke the foreign word for seasoning then chucked the bottle away. He smelled himself and smiled to the cannibals. We stared at them hopeful as they continued staring at us silently.

** A few minutes later...**

"Not the best getaway." I stated as Jack and I, being tied up to a bamboo stick, were hoisted up over the fire.

I had been tied up first, the cannibals obviously trying to satisfy 'my enjoyment for being bound and tied up' and tied my hands together over my head and my legs tied together at the bottom. Then Jack's hands were tied together around my waist so he was holding me and our feet got wrapped together.

"I _am _quite enjoying the turnout though, aren't you?" Jack smirked.

I tried to turn my head away so Jack wouldn't see my blush. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You've got nowhere to hide, luv. That blush is as clear to me as the sparkle of the sun on the ocean." I blushed deeper and Jack chuckled. My heart fluttered as I felt the rumble of his chest when he'd laughed. I looked down and realized that our chests were so tightly pressed together that my cleavage was very fully exposed. "Oh, bugger..." I groaned out.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked. He looked down to where I was looking and I had to fight to not bite my lip as I felt a certain tightening sensation down below pressing against my thigh.

"Uh..." Jack stammered trying to think of something to say but was interrupted as a tribal man ran forward with a burning torch and shouted to the sky, "Ahh! Fai fai!" The cannibals repeated and the tribal man lowered his torch to the pile of wood beneath us, preparing to light the fire but pulled it away quickly as a young tribal boy interrupted.

I sighed with gratitude as the boy spoke and pointed behind him. "La esta so, la pelesa so. Eva kaka seisei."

Everyone fell silent and turned to Jack and I.

"Well, go on, go get them!" I nodded in agreement and motioned with my head for them to get moving. "Helalla!" Jack shouted and I repeated it along with the cannibals and they ran off. The tribal man who had been holding the burning torch threw it down near the kindling.

"No, no, oi! No, no. Not good!" I shouted as I watched the flames spread from the grass to the kindling and the kindling ignite beneath us. " 'More fire! More fire! Big chief! Wants big fire!', eh?!" I shouted angrily into Jack's face. 

"Oi!" Jack shouted obviously hurt but at that moment I didn't care because we were about to die.

"Slow roasted over a fire..." I thought aloud to myself. "Of all the ways to go I did not expect this one to be it."

"Addeline Marcelle!" Jack shouted. I looked up into his eyes at the sudden use of my full name.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Let me make it clear that I have the full intention of getting us out of this situation, safely aboard the Black Pearl and away from this island. Is that clear?"

I slowly nodded my head letting the Captain know I understood.

"Perfect." The Captain breathed. "There is no delicate way of saying this but... please... move your body with mine so we can get some momentum going as so we can-"

"I've got it, Captain." I interrupted. Ignoring the blush I felt on my cheeks.

"Alright... one, two, three!"

**Mwuhahahaha...**

**Lol naw there was no evil intention of leaving you guys on a cliffhanger I just thought I'd stop the chapter there as it was getting a bit long... or at least it felt like it was getting long... anyway, please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Chapter 5! These chapter kinda just keep spilling out of me and into my computer! I'm having a lot of fun with this and I'm hoping you guys are enjoying the story! Thank you to ****Millie-Kate for following and reviewing on my story! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I only own Addeline. **

Chapter 5

After a few minutes of uncomfortable thrusts and groans and grunts we finally got the bamboo stick dislodged from its holding place. Jack made us land so he hit the ground instead of me so I wouldn't get crushed by him. We both lay there, still tied together and panting heavily. I opened my eyes and looked up at Jack. He looked back down at me through his eyelashes. Both of us seemed lost for words. Jack began leaning down to me and I leaned up closing my eyes. Suddenly my backside began feeling warm and I thought that a bit odd. I screamed as realization hit me.

"Roll! Roll!" I screamed. Jack shifted so we rolled away from the fire. Jack pulled his legs apart and the rope that bound our legs together came undone. Jack's legs were free.

We lay there panting again and I stared at Jack as he was lost in thought. Suddenly his eyes started darting around and they latched onto something. "Alright, luv... let's... go!" Jack shifted us again so we rolled to the thrones. Then Jack bent his knees and our faces came very close together. My eyes widened at the closeness and Jack just smirked. "Oof!" Jack exclaimed as he stood, lifting up the bamboo stalk, me going with it. Jack maneuvered us so the bamboo stalk was vertical.

For reasons unknown to me Jack began grunting and pumping his legs up and down making our chests rub against each other. "Jack! What are you doing?!" I shouted blushing furiously.

"Luv, if you'd... just give me... a minute..." Jack hissed a few times and then suddenly his arms unwrapped from my waist. He sighed with pleasure from being free and held up the bamboo stalk so as it wouldn't tip over and take me with it as Jack reached around me and pulled out a knife.

"You used that to get free?" I asked. Jack grinned at me and held the knife in his mouth with his teeth as he gently laid the bamboo stalk on the ground. He quickly began cutting off the ropes from my hands and then the ones on my feet.

"Oh..." I moaned as I stood, my back screaming with protest as I did.

I got no sympathy from Jack however as he stuck the knife in his belt and grabbed my hand. "Gotta go, luv." he pulled me roughly by my hand and we started running.

"Wait, Jack, wait!" I shouted.

Jack slowed to a stop and looked back at me still holding my hand. "What is it now?" Jack asked.

"Can I just have a minute to-" I whipped my head around as I heard shouts of anger and was met with the sight of the whole cannibal tribe running toward us. "Oh, bugger- Jack, come on!" I yelled and pulled Jack's hand. We ran like mad and didn't stop when we reached the beach. Jack began screaming as we neared the ship and I couldn't help but laugh in admiration.

"Oi!" Jack shouted seeing a dog with keys in his mouth. "Good doggy." We made it to the Pearl and Jack helped me up into the arms of a skinny man with no right eye that I had never seen before and he pulled me aboard.

"Hello." The man said to me as he set me on the deck.

"Hello." I said back and gripped his throat pulling out my pistol and pushing him against the railing, threatening to push him over as my pistol dug into his temple. "I can assure you that I have never seen you on this ship a day that I have sailed on it. So, I'd be happy if ye told me just where in the HELL you'd come from." I breathed hard, my nerves still frazzled from everything that had just happened.

"I-I-I've sailed with Jack before! Ask Marty! Or Cotton! They'll vouch for me!" The man caught sight of someone behind me and nudged his head in my direction.

"Aye, miss." I heard the voice of Gibbs saying behind me in my ears. "You're not to be doing that."

I eyed the man with no right eye still not trusting him but I let him go.

"That goes for that man over there, too." Gibbs nodded his head to a short balding man that had Jack's coat in his hands. The man with no right eye ran over and helped the balding man in draping the coat over Jack's shoulders once he was aboard.

Gibbs approached Jack. "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack seemed angry and flustered in his speaking.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey, _I want to shoot something."_

Suddenly a small wooden ball dropped to the floor along with the screech of a monkey. Jack pulled out his gun and cocked it, looking up at the monkey that had jumped up to swing from some ropes on the ship. The man with no right eye giddily dove for the ball and grabbed it, spit on it, and pushed it into his eye socket with a squelching sound.

"I lied earlier." I told myself. "_That's _disgusting."

"Jack." The young man from before. Will was his name? "Elizabeth is in danger." Ah, yes the one with the fiancée set to be hanged.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" I giggled as I thought that that would be a good thing to do for Jack about the monkey.

Will followed Jack as he began walking to the helm and I followed Will. "She _is_ locked up. In a prison, bound to hang for helping you!"

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

Will snatched a sword away from a crew member and brought it to Jack's throat. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

I pulled out my pistol and cocked it, pressing it to Will's back letting him feel it press up against his spine. "And I must not let you threaten my Captain at sword point." I told him heatedly.

Jack moved the blade of Will's sword to the side letting him pass through. I withdrew my gun from Will's back as Jack came up to me and kissed my forehead, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze in the process. Jack let my hand slip out of his grasp as he approached Gibbs. Will eyed me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mister Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"Captain." Gibbs answered.

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"By need, do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked, hopefulness in his tone.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Gibbs looked back at Jack with an expression of sheer terror on his face.

Will cut in, "What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste."

"William..." I saw that look in Jack's eye that I'd come to know all too quickly. Jack was forming a plan. A plan that was bound to get someone hurt in the end. "I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me..." Jack took the _drawing _of a key out of his pocket. "...to find this." Jack let the drawing flap open revealing the key that was drawn there.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You're a daft one, you are." I smiled in amusement and Will gave me a dirty look.

Jack cut in, sensing the tension, "No. _You_ want _you_ to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?"

Will took the cloth from Jack. "This is going to save Elizabeth."

I nudged the man with the wooden eye as I could feel him next to me and asked, "Does he ever listen?"

I could see Jack fighting a smile and Will gave me another dirty look. "I don't like her." Will said childishly pointing at me and complaining to Jack. "Well, that's too bad isn't it? Now, tell me William, how much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much." Will answered, shrugging.

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."

Jack turned to look and find the whole crew watching the scene in front of them. "To your stations! Don't just dilly about!" Jack barked.

I turned to the man next to me and said, "I'm so sorry about earlier. I was quite paranoid as I was about to be eaten by human cannibals!" I laughed as if it were nothing but I was still a bit on edge. "My name is Addeline Marcelle. And you are?"

"My name's Ragetti." The man answered.

"Just... Ragetti?"

"Yup." Ragetti answered, nodding.

"And my name's Pintel! Lovely to meet you Miss Marcelle!" The balding man grabbed my hand and joyously shook it.

"Please, just call me Addeline." I begged, shaking Pintel's hand.

"All right, poppet." Pintel smiled. Why did no one on this ship ever use my name? It was always 'luv' or 'miss' or this new one: 'poppet'. "And what is a pretty thing like you doing on this ship?"

Ragetti smacked Pintel upside the head.

"Ow!" Pintel shouted turning to Ragetti. "What was that for?!"

"Don't be rude!" Ragetti shouted, being just as loud as Pintel.

I chuckled at their chemistry. "It's all right. I'm used to it. I'm up in the crow's nest." I answered Pintel's question, pointing up.

"But how did _you_ get aboard the Pearl?" Ragetti asked in amazement.

I shrugged. "Same way as you? I got on and asked Jack to join his crew." I shrugged again and headed to climb up to the crow's nest.

"She _is_ pretty." I heard Pintel tell Ragetti.

"Knows how to handle a gun." Ragetti whimpered out.

I smirked. I liked those two. They were a step up from either the hateful or lust filled glances I got from the other men aboard. Before I made my way to climb up to the crow's nest I spotted Jack facing the ocean but his head was bent looking at his arms. I saw that his shirt's sleeves were tattered and bloody and I gasped. I ran over to him and grabbed his wrist pulling it up so I could look at his wounds.

"When did this happen?" I asked, amazed that I hadn't noticed he'd been bleeding until now.

"When we were in that rather indelicate situation before my arms got free." I didn't even blush at the memory, I just pulled on his arm leading him to his cabin.

'People'll talk, luv." Jack said, but (I noticed) didn't try to stop me.

"They rarely do anything else." I told him and pushed open the door to his cabin. It fell shut behind us and I let Jack's wrist fall out of my grip as I made my way to his closet and pushed it open. I grabbed a clean white shirt and threw it on the bed for him. Then I turned to his dresser and the bowl of water on top of it. When I heard no movement I looked back at him. "Well? Are you going to change out of those rags, or not?"

Jack just smirked at me and took his coat off. I heard it fall onto the bed as I turned back around to the bowl of water and began soaking a towel.

"You know, luv," Jack started. "No one's ever done this for me before."

"Never done what?" I asked. Turning the rag over and over in the water making sure to give Jack enough time to change his shirt.

"Taken care of me... tended to my wounds..."

"Well, I guess you've never had a woman aboard who cares about you as much as I do." I wrung the towel out and turned around. Jack sat on the bed looking back at me with a smirk and the last three buttons of his shirt open.

"Oh, no." I scolded and grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Jack complained as I pulled him from the bed.

"We are not going to sit on the bed with your shirt like that while I hold your hand." I told him leading him to two chairs.

Jack pulled on my hand and I stumbled back into his arms. I blushed deeply as I once again felt his strong arms around me and breathed in his manly scent. He looked down at me, his eyes holding my gaze as he asked, "Scared?"

"Very." I answered and bit my tongue before I could say anything else. The warmth of his hand, flat against my stomach was burning through my clothes. Burning like I was on fire. But in a pleasurable way.

Jack held me a bit longer, staring into my eyes, thinking, deciding, before he finally released me. "Fine..." Jack sighed and let me lead him again to the two chairs so I could clean his wounds.

**Whoa-ho-ho things are heating up a bit for Jack and Addeline, aren't they? But maybe that's not such a good thing! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh wow okay four followers thank you guys so much for following my story it means a lot heh heh Review for a fast update I've got a butt load of chapters already written out I shit you not!  
**

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I only own Addeline and any of her family.**

Chapter 6

Once I'd cleaned Jack's wounds and covered them with bandages I quickly left Jack's Cabin as the atmosphere in the room had become too heavy to breathe. I gasped as I reached the top deck and breathed deeply in the salty sea air. I passed a table where some of the crew were sitting and snatched a roll of bread from them. I placed the bread roll in my mouth and climbed up to the crow's nest.

"Oh! Hello, Ragetti."

Ragetti jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked as I lifted myself over the side of the basket.

"I-I thought I'd keep watch while you were... with the Captain." Ragetti looked away from me.

I knew what he was thinking but ignored it. "Thank you, Ragetti. That was very sweet of you but I'll keep watch now if you don't mind."

"Not at all, miss." Ragetti swung over the basket and slid down a rope to the deck.

I stood, leaning my back against the wall of the basket with my arms propping me up. I stared up at the sky and smiled as the wind blew threw my hair. I loved it up here. It was quiet and the view was amazing. I could be alone... with my thoughts...

What I was doing... I knew it was wrong. Me being aboard the Black Pearl... What was happening with me and Jack was even worse... I wonder who it is Jack's running from... Who were we going to meet? Why was it so important that we went there? And what exactly Jack was planning that involved Will.

I looked down to the deck and saw Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti all chasing Barbossa's monkey with nets and a cage. Jack had told me all about his encounter with the mutinous Captain the day that I'd come to join the crew. I could see he enjoyed telling me how he'd killed Barbossa and gotten his ship back. Jack went into detail about how dashing and handsome he looked and I'd smacked him playfully. I shook my head and smiled. I didn't want to go back. I loved it here. Even the times where my life was in the worst of danger. In all of my 18 years I'd never felt as alive as I did when I had a pistol in one hand and a sword in the other. Or when I was tied up with my Captain...

I bit into my bread roll and shivered as the cold wind blew threw my shirt. I looked down at the material and smiled. When dad was out working mother would take me into her room and take a box from her closet. She would bring me along so I could play dress up. In the box were all of the clothes that my mother had worn when she was a pirate. When I was preparing to leave my home I'd gotten the box down myself and took as many clothes as I could fit in my bag.

Mom used to tell me stories about the days when she was a pirate and would sail the seas on a ship that crewed all women. My mother was first mate. Everyone always thought she should have been Captain but since the Captain had inherited the boat from her mother that wasn't happening. For years, ever since my mother had turned 16 she sailed the seas. Fighting, sailing, experiencing, enjoying. Then one day when she was 22 they stopped at a city. A city by the name of Port Royal. And in that city lived a man who had found himself very much drunk, very much in a bar, and very much in love with my mother...

My father never truly loved her. No, that was the rum talking. Once he'd sobered up in the morning and found a pirate in his bed he immediately started screaming at her to make her leave. But after four months my mother found herself pregnant with me. So, she sailed back to Port Royal and told my father of the news. She always promised me that if she hadn't brought her father along with her Father would've have killed her on the spot. But my grandfather had been a fierce man and promised to kill my Father unless he married my mother.

Yes, my father hated my mother but he loved me. He always spoiled me and wanted only to spend time with me. Father always told me that he loved me so much that he decided he wanted more children. I was six when my twin brothers joined the family and my father loved them as much as he loved me. My mother tried- she tried so hard to make the marriage work between them but my father believed my mother would poison my mind along with my brothers' with thoughts and dreams of pirating. I smirked to myself as I thought, _Well, she did, didn't she? I'm here on a ship and I've been here for the past six months. _

I looked down to the deck as Jack had come out of his cabin and was standing by the railing of the ship. Looking ahead he was shouting orders. "Alright, everybody! Into the long boats! We row the rest of the way! C'mon, get moving!"

I looked up to the direction Jack was looking and it looked like a path into a swamp.

I grabbed a rope and slid down to the deck, tossing the rest of my bread roll over my shoulder. I walked up behind Jack and asked, "Jack, where are we going?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at me and then back out toward the swamp. "Into the long boat, luv, let's go."

I huffed and stomped over to the railing to get onto a long boat. Gibbs and Will (both rather reluctant to do so) helped me down into the second longboat in line. Jack stepped down and got into the first long boat with Cotton. I had a moment of disappointment in me that I wouldn't share the same boat as Jack but then quickly realized that Gibbs might be able to answer a question that had been burning on my mind seen the night before we landed on the cannibal island.

We rowed for quite a bit but finally I had to ask. "Gibbs... why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

Gibbs eyed me for a moment seeming to wonder what I was trying to gain from asking such a question. "Well... if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones- a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness... The kraken."

Everyone looked at each other in fear.

"They say the stench of it's breath is like..." Gibbs shuddered and continued. "Imagine: the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Gibbs gulped and chuckled nervously. "If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... her."

"Her?" I asked the moment the last word was out of Gibbs' mouth.

"Aye."

I looked up at Jack. His back was to me and I couldn't see his face. Couldn't see his eyes and know what he was feeling. I knew how I was feeling and I was rather upset about it.

** Hours later...**

We rowed down that swamp river for hours that by the time we finally stopped it was pitch black out.

As we approached a hut at the very end of the swamp Jack slowly rose and was looking around. Once we reached the deck Jack stepped on and said, "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are. Were. Have been. Before."

I gasped at what Jack was saying as Pintel helped me onto the deck. Jack smirked at my jealousy.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs confirmed.

"Oh, I'm sure it's his front he's worried about." I shouted a bit irritated as I crossed my arms.

Jack gave me a look and began climbing up a ladder to the front door of the hut.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs told Will.

"Mind the boat." Will told me looking satisfied.

"Mind the boat." I told Ragetti and began climbing up after Will.

We all followed Jack up to the front door of the hut. Jack peered into the window and then quietly opened the door. We all filed into the hut as we heard a misty voice giddily saying, "Jaaack Spaarooww."

I watched as Jack happily walked towards the fiercest looking woman I'd ever seen. "Tia Dalma." Jack faltered back a bit as he almost ran straight into one of the many glass bottles hanging from the ceiling.

"I always knew de wind was going to blow you back to me one day..." she wistfully said as she walked up to Jack with the biggest smile on her face.

They both chuckled, looking at each other until Tia Dalma looked over at the door and saw Will. Her face suddenly fell. "You... You have a touch of... destiny about you... William Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked.

"And you." Tia Dalma's eyes suddenly latched onto mine. She walked towards me and brushed my hair back from my eyes. "You... you will die... begging for a second chance..." She suddenly gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "I am so sorry, Addeline Marcelle..."

Will suddenly cut in, breaking the moment. "You said you know me?" I had to literally fight the urge to not blow that boys head off. He had to make everything about him and his precious beloved. I'd had quite enough of him and I'd only known him half a day! And right when this Tia Dalma woman was supposedly predicting the fate of my death? What was she on about?

Tia Dalma's whole attitude seemed to change suddenly as she leaned in towards Will and breathed out, "You wish to know me..."

Jack shoved himself between the two, "There will be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." He gave Will a look as he guided Tia Dalma away from Will, muttering, "I thought I knew you..."

"Not as well as I had hoped..." Tia Dalma walked to a table. "Come." She beckoned.

"Come." Jack motioned Will over. I quietly walked over to stand behind Jack.

Tia Dalma stroked Will's face as she seductively asked, "What service may I do ya?" Then her head snapped up to look at Jack and rather harshly she reminded him, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack happily announced and whistled for Pintel to bring a cage over. Jack lifted the cloth veiling the cage to reveal the undead monkey locked inside.

_They caught it after all..._ I thought to myself. I felt rather proud of my crew mates.

Jack lifted the cage from Pintel and pulled out his gun. Happily he said, "Look!" and shot the monkey. The monkey screeched and pressed itself against the back of the cage. "An undead monkey! Top that!"

Tia Dalma took the cage from Jack and set it on the table. She let the monkey out and it scurried away.

_ All their hard work..._

"No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs said disappointed.

I leaned over to Gibbs and rubbed his arm in sympathy. He shrugged me off and Ragetti looked at me like he was saying, 'What are you gonna do?'

"The payment is fair." Tia Dalma announced.

"We're looking for this." Will told Tia Dalma as he lay out the _drawing _of a key for her to see. "And what it goes to."

Tia Dalma spoke to Jack. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to dis?"

"Maybe... why?" Jack asked as Tia Dalma sat down in a chair.

"I hear you..." Tia Dalma suddenly became very giddy. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow as she practically sang, "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?" Tia Dalma's eyes flicked to me for a fraction of a second then back to Jack. Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside de chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked, looking hopeful.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel asked.

"Nothing... bad I hope." Ragetti whimpered out.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" Everyone nodded. Even I had heard the basics of him. Fish-face. Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Real sour-puss. All this information coming from Jack of course. "A man of de sea. A great sailor. Until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Tia Dalma smiled and stroked Will's hand. "What indeed..."

"The sea?" Gibbs asked.

"Sums?" Pintel hoped.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti wondered.

Gibbs and Pintel gave Ragetti a questioning look and so did I. I turned back to look at Jack as his eyes flickered up to meet mine and then back down again as he answered. "A woman."

"A woman...?" I realized. "He'd fallen in love." I glanced at Jack and blushed when I saw he'd already been looking at me.

"No, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs declared pointing at me.

"Same story, different versions and all. Are. True. See, it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as de sea. Him never stopped loving her... But de pain it cause him was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die."

I could see Will was irritated and he just wanted to get to the point as he asked, "What exactly did he put into the chest?"

"Him heart..." Tia Dalma looked as though that was the romantic thing she could think of anyone doing.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest." Pintel harshly told Ragetti.

"Could he?" I asked.

Tia Dalma continued her story. "It was not wort feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so... him carve out him heart..." Tia Dalma's words became hard sounding as if it took every ounce of her strength to continue. Like it was hurting her to tell us this story now. "Lock it away in a chest and hide de chest from de world. The key he keep with him at all times."

Will stood up to face Jack. I almost laughed at the comical way a bottle swung back and forth between them. "You knew this."

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" Jack snapped happily and turned away to walk to the door of the hut. I started following him but Tia Dalma's voice stopped us in our tracks.

"Let me see your hand."

Jack hesitated then held out the hand that he had wrapped up in the cloth torn from my shirt. Tia Dalma took his hand and began unwrapping it. Finally the cloth was stripped from Jack's palm and what had lay beneath was a black spot covering the whole of Jack's palm.

Gibbs gasped, "The Black Spot!" He brushed himself off three times, spun around in a circle and spit on the ground."

Pintel and Ragetti repeated the ritual as Gibbs had.

"My eyesights as good as ever, just so you know." Jack announced.

I walked up to Jack and grabbed his arm. I inspected the spot on his hand and looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Jack looked down at me with a sad smile that made his eyes twinkle. "I didn't want to worry you, luv."

I blushed as we heard Tia Dalma in a back room muttering to herself and things falling and breaking. I looked back to Jack as he picked up a ring from Tia Dalma's table. "Jack!" I hissed. He smiled wolfishly at me and kissed my forehead. I blushed and ruffled my hair trying to be nonchalant. Finally Tia Dalma emerged from the room holding a glass jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land wid you."

Tia Dalma held out the jar and Jack hesitantly took it, rather confused.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes." Tia Dalma confirmed as if Jack were stupid. I smirked at her. Maybe she wasn't so bad. Tia Dalma smiled back.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back." Tia Dalma reached out for the jar but Jack pulled it back into his chest rather childishly.

"No."

"Den it helps."

Will turned to Tia Dalma and sighed out, "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia Dalma nodded to Will and sat down at her table. She scooped up various crab claws and spoke, "A touch... of destiny." She scattered them out onto the table and explained to us where the Flying Dutchman would be. We thanked her and made our leave.

I turned to go but felt someone grab my wrist. I looked up into Tia Dalma's fearful eyes. "If you value your life at all... you will leave Jack Sparrow and his ship and find your father, who is out searching for you now."

"How do you know my father is looking for me?" I asked.

"Addeline?" I turned and saw Jack gesturing for me to come.

I yanked my hand away from Tia Dalma's grip and gave her one last look before turning and getting onto Jack's long boat.

"What was she on about?" Jack asked after I sat down next to him.

"Oh, nothing... just stuff about my family... she tells me they're doing well." I smiled up at Jack.

"I just realized I've known you all this time but never asked you of your lineage."

"What is there to tell? My mother was a pirate from the age of sixteen and met my father was in a bar one night. My father is... a farmer."

"A pirate and a farmer... hmm... don't hear much of that."

"Yeah..."

**All right, that's it. Picking up a bit now isn't it, eh? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh it feels like its been forever since I last updated! I know it's only been a week but, you know, the start o school, been busy, blah blah blah... ANYWAYS! I've got some new followers and I would LOVE some reviews from you guys too! **

**Check the previous chapters to see THAT I DON'T OWN POTC**

Chapter 7

Once we got back aboard the Pearl I immediately made my way to the Crow's Nest. Unfortunately it had begun raining and Jack didn't like me going up there when there was a storm.

"Got to keep you where I can see you." He had told me one day. "A tiny little thing like you all the way up there... you'd get blown away just from the wind!"

Today was no exception so Jack made me follow him around the ship once the rain started. It was very annoying having to follow him but I was thankful for it. The only bad thing about me being on a ship in a storm is that I have a terrible fear of lightning. So, once the lightning started I practically clung to Jack with every strike and he would smirk and hold me while I shook with fear.

Jack and I stood at the helm. I noticed something out in the sea and pulled out my spyglass. I looked through the eyepiece and whispered, "Jack..."

"Aye, luv. I see it."

Gibbs followed us as Jack grabbed my hand and guided me over to where Will stood at the railing. He must have seen it too.

We stood there staring at Will stare at the ship in the distance until Jack nudged me. I caught on and called out, "Will, that's the Flying Dutchman."

Will turned to me in disbelief. "_That's_ the Flying Dutchman?"

We all nodded our heads.

Will shrugged and looked back over to the ship. "She doesn't look like much."

Jack pulled me along as he walked up to Will saying, "Neither does Miss Addeline here. Neither do you." Jack poked Will in the chest as he firmly told him, "Do not underestimate her."

I shrieked as lightning struck again and burrowed myself into Jack's chest. I peeked out at the silence that had followed and saw all three of them staring back at me. "Not the best time to act cowardly, eh?" I asked Jack. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

Silence followed again and Jack nudged Gibbs. "Must've run afoul at the reef." Gibbs spout out.

"So, what's your plan, then?" Jack asked Will.

Will thought a moment. "I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewman?" I asked.

Will looked down at me and harshly answered, "I cut down anyone in my path." Will pushed off from the railing and walked over to get into a longboat.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack told me and Gibbs with a smile. Jack began walking away from the railing leaving Gibbs to stare at the Dutchman and pulling me along but I stopped us.

"Jack, what are you doing? What are you planning?"

Jack hesitated a moment before turning around and smiling at me. "Well, I don't know what you mean, luv. I'm simply trying to return a favor."

"In turn for that key." I told him stepping close. "Why do you need that key so badly?"

Jack smirked and leaned down making our foreheads come together. "You know, luv, it's rather hard for you to be intimidating when you look so bloody attractive like that."

My whole body was screaming with surprise but I simply could only moan out, "Jack..." and close my eyes, waiting for a kiss.

"Oh!" Jack pulled on my arm and ran to the railing as Will was situating himself on the long boat. I followed him grumpily. "Oi!" Jack called out to Will. "If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. It might save your life."

I gasped, "Jack!" Then I shouted down to Ragetti before he pushed Will off. Alone. "Wait!" Everyone looked up at me confused. Jack was planning something that much I knew and as much as William Turned peeved me off I didn't want to see him get hurt. From everything I'd heard of Davy Jones Will could die! Then again, Tia Dalma had told me that I would die begging for a second chance at life. If I went with Will that could very much mean that I died by begging to become one of Davy Jones' crew. As much as I didn't want to see Will die I didn't want to die as well. A flash of lightning made me snap to and shriek, "Never mind!" and Ragetti pushed Will off shouting, "Bon voyage!"

Jack turned to Pintel and told him, "Douse the lamps."

"Jack..." I whispered.

"Ah, luv, yes." Jack looked at the top of my head. "You know we should really get you a hat, luv. This weather does nothing for your hair."

"Jack, what's gonna happen to Will?"

Jack stared at me for a minute then sighed. "Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

Gibbs came bounding up next to us.

"See to it that Addeline stays in my cabin tonight. Show her where I keep all my extra clothes so she can change."

Gibbs nodded and grabbed my elbow. "This way please, miss." I heard a note of distaste in Gibbs' tone as I reluctantly let him lead me to Jack's cabin. I looked back at Jack to find him still staring over at the Flying Dutchman.

Gibbs lead me into Jack's cabin. "I know where he keeps his clothes." I told Gibbs. He gave me a look of disgust and slammed the door closed behind him when he left. As much as I wanted to I couldn't change out of my clothes. I was thinking too much at the moment so I plopped down in a chair and thought.

If Tia Dalma was telling the truth about how I would die begging for a second chance at life it would make sense that it would be on the Flying Dutchman. As long as I stayed away from that ship I should be in the clear... but then why did she look as if she was mourning my death already? And how did she know my father was supposedly out searching for me?

_Oh, this is bad. This is so bad..._ I told myself as I stood and began pacing the room. If father found me not only will I have to go home but Jack could die! Everyone else on the ship could die too! I sat down on Jack's bed in exhaustion. I leaned back and fell onto the bed. I turned on my side and curled up in a ball. I sighed and took a deep breath. Then another as a pleasant smell filled my nose.

_Jack's scent. _I thought to myself. I gathered up a pillow and inhaled deeply. Jack didn't sleep in his bed much. I don't think he even slept in his bed when he _did_ sleep. But there was a light aroma of Jack's musk in the pillow. I smiled at the comfort I felt in the scent.

_FLASH!_

I shrieked and jumped off the bed at the flash of lightning that lit up the room. I stood shaking and stumbled to the door. _I've got to find Jack..._ was all I could think as I threw open the door of the cabin.

"Jack..." I moaned out. "Jack, I need-" I stopped short as I saw all my ship mates being held with knifes to their throats by... people that... didn't look like people.

"Grab the girl, too!" I looked toward where the voice was coming from and saw Davy Jones just as he'd been described to me standing in front of a very shocked and confused Jack.

"Oh." Jack practically squeaked.

Suddenly hands were grabbing me and something cold and sharp was pressed to my neck. "Oi! Get your hands off of me!" I shouted and thrashed around trying to get loose.

The mans hand clamped over my mouth. "He he he..." A dark voice laughed quietly in my ear. "Don't want to be doing any of that, sweetheart. Lest you want me to get annoyed with you and cut you open on an 'accident'."

"Oi! You leave her alone!" Jack shouted.

Jack gave me a pleading look and turned back to Davy Jones. I stopped moving and kept quiet.

"You have a debt to pay." Davy Jones started as he stepped towards Jack and Jack instinctively stepped back. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor Captain. But a Captain nonetheless." Davy Jones walked around the back of Jack. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain' Jack Sparrow?" I wanted to scream at everyone to stop laughing but I fought to keep quiet just as Jack asked me to.

"You have my payment," Jack turned around to look at Jones. "One soul to serve on your ship. He's already over there." I gasped aloud as I realized everything. The blade dug deeper into my throat and I clammed my mouth shut.

"One soul is not equal to another." Jones argued, annoyed.

"Aha! So, we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're just haggling over price."

"Price..." Jones popped his lips.

Jack leaned into Jones with honest curiosity written on his face and asked, "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls. Three days." Jones answered.

"You're a diamond mate." Jack said happily, turning away. "Send me back the boy. I'll get started right off. Agh!" A member of Jones' crew hissed at Jack making him stop and turn around to face Jones again.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only 99 more to go." The crew laughed. My eyes bugged as Davy Jones stepped toward me. "And maybe I'll take her, too... It'd be nice to have a woman aboard the Flying Dutchman." The crew laughed again but more evilly this time. The man who was keeping me restrained chuckled and sniffed my hair.

"Have you not _met_ Will Turner?" Jack asked keeping his eyes on Davy Jones. "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four. Maybe three and a half." I saw a spark ignite in Jack's eyes. "And did I happen to mention... he's in love? With a girl."

"And so are you..." Jones said and gestured to me. "With this one. Which by my count makes her soul worth at least 95 so maybe I _should_ just take her and leave."

Jack groaned and continued on, walking around Davy Jones. "Ah, but William Turner is due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?"

"I keep the boy. 99 souls." Jones whipped around to look at Jack. "But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jones leaned in and Jack looked like he was seriously pondering it with a frown on his face. Then his mood completely changed and he smiled brightly at Jones. "Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood? I mean... ink?"

Jones grabbed Jack's hand and Jack gasped. I screamed and thrashed against the man holding me trying desperately to get to Jack so I could help him.

"Three days." Jones finalized and released Jack's hand with a popping-squishy sound.

Jones' crew began releasing us and Pintel whimpered, "Three days."

The man that had been holding me chuckled in my ear again and let me go. I immediately ran to Jack and grabbed his hand. "Yuck!" I exclaimed. His hand was completely covered in slime but the black spot was gone! "Jack! Jack, the black spot's gone! It's gone!"

Jack looked at me as if I weren't really there. "That's fantastic, luv... Er, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye."

Jack stammered. "I-I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how do you intend to harvest these 99 souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

Jack seemed to be coming out of the trance he was in as he answered, "Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah... Tortuga." Gibbs breathed with a smile.

Jack slapped his hand on Gibbs' chest leaving a trail of the slime on him. "Tortuga." Jack confirmed.

Gibbs walked away to go clean his shirt. Jack turned toward me and jumped as I stood there with my arms crossed looking at him. "You sent Will over there to pay off a debt to Jones?"

He looked at me like a puppy and I almost slapped him for making my emotions go in every which way. "Pirate." Jack whispered.

He tried to get passed me but I stepped in front of him. Our faces very close together. "Davy Jones said that you're in love with me... is that true?"

Jack looked at me through his eyelashes. We both breathed heavily and stared into each others eyes. "Through unforeseeable events of the past few months it is very possible that in some small way I may have fallen just a little bit of a lot in love... with you."

"Why?" I asked squinting my eyes.

"Why not?" Jack asked, looking very confused.

"No, Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't fall in love." I stepped back from him. "Captain Jack Sparrow thrives on wenches from Tortuga and if Captain Jack Sparrow has fallen in love with anything it's the sea... or rum."

Jack eyed me for a moment and then grabbed my wrist pulling me toward the Captain's cabin. I stopped us making Jack turn back to me.

"People'll talk." I reminded him.

"People rarely do anything else, luv." Jack shot back and smoothed my hair behind my ear. "So let's give them something to talk about, eh?" Jack whispered to me and I let him lead me into the Captains cabin.

**What followed after that? WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I decided I'm not gonna do a smut chapter considering this is my first published story and I don't think I'm ready to do smut yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Is anyone else upset at the lack of updates the fics your following are getting? Maybe it's just me but none of my fics are updating! It makes me so mad! That's why I'm making sure to update for you guys every friday! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Nope. Still don't own POTC. What a shame.**

Chapter 7

Jacks POV

I'd lost track of how much time had passed a long time ago as I lay in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world, naked and glowing. Our arms wrapped around each other and smiling tiredly.

Yes, it was true that I loved the sea more than anything or any_one._ Rum followed closely after on that list but this woman here. This strong, vibrant, young woman was absolutely amazing. And now I know she's amazing in more ways than just shooting a gun.

I hummed lightly and she opened her eyes. Those beautiful, wonderful, amazing eyes. I'd never in my life seen a pair more beautiful. One bright blue and the other dark red. How wonderful...

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"Every time I look in your eyes, I mean, _really_ look... I'm always reminded of that first day I taught you how to sword fight, do you remember that?"

She buried her face into the bed. "Don't remind me! Even after all those lessons I still didn't learn a thing!"

"I do admit your skills are lax when it comes to sword fighting..." I tickled her on her neck and she rolled over trying to get away and laughed. "but your skills when shooting a gun are absolutely fantastic." I climbed onto Addeline and straddled her, holding her hands up above her head. "And your skills when it comes to making love are damn near _perfect._"

"I'm a fast learner. Well... except for sword fighting." She smiled.

I leaned down to kiss her but stopped. "You're a virgin?" 

"_Was_ a virgin, Jack. It's okay though! There's no one I would rather have had to be my first."

I hesitated but then smiled as I saw the look in her eyes. Those damned eyes. I smiled and kissed her. Grinding into her as the kiss got more needy. She moaned into my mouth allowing me to slip my tongue inside. Just as I was about to enter her there was a knock on the door.

"Captain?"

Addeline yelped and thinking quickly I mumbled "Shh." and threw the covers over her. I grabbed my coat and pulled it on. I opened the door just a crack and saw Gibbs. "Yes, Mister Gibbs?"

"We're almost to Tortuga, Cap'n. Almost near passed it! Where is Miss Addeline? She should be up in the Crow's Nest!"

"I-I... sent her to go get me some more rum."

"Haven't seen her since Davy Jones... must be looking rather hard for that bottle of rum, Cap'n."

"I shall see to it we get more when we're in Tortuga. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

Gibbs nodded and I shut the door.

I turned around and Addeline sat up, folding the blankets over with her. "Woo! Great lie, Jack. You are a sharp thinker on the spot."

I climbed up onto the bed and onto Addeline. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She slipped her arms around my neck as we kissed. I felt her legs wrap around my waist from under the blankets. I dislodged my mouth from hers and groaned. "Luv, as much as I would like to go again we've got to get dressed... and I need 99 people to hand over to Davy Jones..." my euphoria was wiped away quickly as I said those words. But then I felt kisses on my neck and heard tiny moans.

"One more quick go? Please? Then I promise I'll get dressed straight away."

"Promise?" I smirked.

"Promise."

** Two rounds later...**

** Addeline's POV**

Jack and I helped each other get dressed and he left first with a final, searing kiss. We'd decided we would eventually let it out that we were in love but only at the most (as Jack liked to put it) opportune moment.

I waited a bit and then snuck out of the cabin. Thankfully no one saw me as everyone was busy getting off the ship.

I walked up next to Jack and Gibbs as they were waiting to get off.

"I didn't find that bottle of rum you wanted, Captain. Might I suggest we get some while we're here?"

"Aye, luv. I'll be sending Marty and Cotton for that."

He smirked at me and I smiled back.

"Now... Addeline," Jack took my elbow and guided me off the ship with Gibbs following. "I want you to stay close to me, alright? Tortuga is a dangerous place. Especially for someone like you."

"Alright," I smiled. "I'll stay by your side."

**Half an hour later...**

I was piss drunk. It wasn't my fault it kinda just happened! I was so happy about finally sorting out my feelings with Jack and being worried about my father and how I was gonna die that I couldn't stop drinking. I hopped off the bar table after I finished my 7th dance. I heard groans and calls from men to keep dancing but gave them all a very rude hand gesture and yelled for them all to piss off. I walked (stumbled more like) over to where Gibbs was sitting and threw my arm over his shoulder.

"Gibbs... my good man... what... is up your arse about me? I mean, look at me!" I stepped back and threw my arms out wide. "I'm amazing! So, what is your _problem?"_

Gibbs took the bottle of rum I had in my hand and set it on the table, "I think you've had enough of that, sailor." He told me and turned to the man standing in front of the table. I huffed and sat down in the chair next to Gibbs. I looked over to the left and saw Jack sitting at a booth with his feet propped up on a table looking at his compass. He was such a gorgeous man... and he's mine... I smiled to myself and turned to the conversation in front of me.

"...worthy to crew the Black Pearl?"

An old, _old_ man who needed to use a stick to hold himself up answered, "To tell the truth I've never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out, see the world while I'm still young."

I burst out laughing and pounded my fist on the table. "_Young?!" _I laughed again.

I faintly heard Gibbs tell the man, "You'll do. Make your mark. Next!"

A man who was clearly as drunk as me came up. "My wife ran off with my dog and I'm drunk for a month and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die."

"Perfect! Next!"

Another man came up, "Me have one arm and a bum leg."

"It's the crow's nest for you."

"Oi!" I shouted and slapped Gibbs up the back of his head. "What, did you have a few too?! I'm down in the Nest's Crow!"

Gibbs leaned over to the bottle of rum and pushed it even farther away from me. "Yes, you've definitely had enough for tonight... Next!"

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas... forever."

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster."

"Thanks very much."

"How we going?" Jack asked.

I bent over and checked the roster. Only four names. "Including those four, that gives us... four." I chuckled at my little joke.

Jack shook his compass in response and opened it again. Gibbs and I turned to the man now in front of us. He was by far the dirtiest and most disheveled pirate yet. His head was bent low so we couldn't see his face as his hat covered it.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked the man with a smile.

"My story?" The man asked. Gibbs nodded. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission," I leaned over to the bottle of rum and grabbed it, not really listening to the man's story while Gibbs was frozen in awe. "...and my life." The man finished and snatched the bottle from me.

The man threw back his head, taking a gulp of the rum. "Commodore?" Gibbs asked and my jaw dropped in shock. I was sobered up now.

The Commodore had changed quite a bit since we'd last seen him in Tripoli... the hurricane that had taken Anamaria... I snatched the bottle back from the Commodore and threw my head back just like he had and took a gulp.

"No, not anymore. Weren't you listening?" He leaned in close to Gibbs and I and pointed. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord..." Gibbs whispered.

"You didn't try to sail through it?" I asked.

Norrington ignored my question and his words became angry as he whispered, "So, do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?!" Norrington flipped the table causing both me and Gibbs to go flying back and land on the floor.

I stood up quickly, quite pissed off at the drunk, snobby, shell of a man.

"So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington asked turning round with his arms w held wide open. Norrington pulled out his gun and cocked it. Aiming at Jack who was holding up a branch of a tree across the room. A foolish attempt at camouflage. "Or should I just kill you now?"

I pulled out my gun and cocked it, aiming it at Norrington's head. "Shoot and I'll kill you where you stand." I nudged Norrington's head with the gun letting him know I was not joking.

"You're hired." Jack told Norrington with a smile.

"Sorry... old habits and all that."

"Easy sailor! That's our Captain you're threatening!" Two of the men we had just hired grabbed Norrington and made him point his gun up. Norrington's gun went off and hit a chandelier, ricocheting off to explode a man's drink.

Immediately an all bar brawl burst out.

Jack stuffed the branch into a barrel and held out his hand for me, "Time to go." I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted and followed us.

"Ah, that reminds me, luv." Jack said as we began climbing up the stairs. He picked up a hat that had just fallen to the ground and put it atop my head. "You need a hat." He looked at me a moment then shook his head. Another hat fell into his hands as Jack took the first hat off of me and put it on a random passerby. He put the second hat on me and shook his head again taking it off and switching a man's hat for the one on my head. He put the rather flat hat on my head and grinned. Jack turned to the man he'd switched hats with and nudged him. "Thanks mate." The men fell off the railing into the ruckus below. Jack grimaced and took the flat hat off of me. He put it on top of a man who was being carried by two other men. "Carry on." Jack told them and they flung the man over the side.

"Jack, let me choose, eh?" I asked.

Jack gestured for me to go ahead and I looked around. My eyes landed on a hat that looked just like Jack's except it was black felt. I walked over to it and found the man wearing the hat holding another man by his collar and punching him repeatedly. "Oi!" I shouted at him. He turned and I punched him across the jaw. Once he landed on the floor I leaned over him and said, "I don't think you deserve this anymore." And plucked that hat off the man's head.

I situated the hat atop my head and turned round to Jack and Gibbs. I smiled and turned, modeling the hat for them. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I think you should remind me never to get into a fistfight with you." Jack answered and grabbed my elbow.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed.

We left the bar and walked to the docks. I laughed at the sight of the barrels and barrels of rum stacked at the entrance to the ship.

"Captain Sparrow?" We heard someone call out.

Jack barely turned around as he answered. "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love." I rounded on the person while Jack froze up.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea..."

"Oi!" I shouted and smacked Jack.

"And you, Addeline... and you..." Jack moaned as he held his cheek.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, open your eyes, old man!" I shouted at him and turned back to the man claiming to love my Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow and..." the person looked me up and down. "Whoever you are."

"I am Addeline Marcelle. Crew member of the Black Pearl. Also, Jack and I happen to be together so who are _you_ exactly?"

"Elizabeth..." Jack answered for me. I heard him tell Gibbs, "Hide the rum."

"These clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or noth-..." Jack looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He groaned. "You look healthy."

"Jack, I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but..."

"Through unfortunate circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with Jack, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." I finished for him, not wanting him to say something stupid and get himself into even thicker trouble than he was now.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked, obviously having never heard of the man before.

I nodded sadly and turned to the sound of puking. It was Norrington, hugging a barrel of rum. He was covered in what looked like dried mud.

"Oh, please." He gasped out, turning to us. "The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" he asked.

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack asked from behind me.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny." I shouted at Norrington rather childishly.

"Jack!" Elizabeth interrupted. "All I want is to find Will."

Jack shrugged and nodded looking forlorn then suddenly perked up.

_Oh no... Another devilish plan of his._

"Are you certain?" he asked Elizabeth. "Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course."

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to _save_ Will the most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that?"

"Well... there is a chest."

"Oh, dear." Norrington moaned.

"Shush!" I hissed at him.

"A chest of unknown size and origin-"

"What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones." Pintel cut in. I laughed at the way Ragetti pretended to hold a beating heart then swallowed down my stomach at the thought of that actuality.

"And whoever possesses that chest," Jack continued. "possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, go bugger off!" I shouted at Norrington.

"How would we find it?" Elizabeth asked. Norrington looked at Elizabeth in disbelief.

"With this." Jack unhooked his compass from his belt and held it up. "My compass," Jack opened and closed the box. "is unique."

" 'Unique' here having the meaning of 'broken'." Norrington stated.

I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at Norrington's head. "One more word, ex-Commodore. How's it feel having a woman point a gun at your head _twice _in one day?"

Norrington scoffed and walked off. I put my pistol back in its holster.

"True enough, this compass does not point north." Norrington vomited again.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, confused. "Where does it point?" She asked him.

Jack took my hands and placed the compass in them. "It points to the thing you want most in this world. For example..." Jack gestured to me and I opened the compass. The arrow pointed first to the sea then to Jack.

"See?" Jack asked me then Elizabeth. "True enough. I don't blame you." Jack winked at me and took the compass back.

"Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth asked.

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Jack placed the compass in Elizabeth's hands.

"To save Will."

I rolled my eyes. _They're both daft! They deserve each other..._

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones..." Jack opened the compass and stepped away quickly, dragging me with him. We waited a moment and Jack crept up and peeked at the compass.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

"Cap'n." Gibbs answered coming from the ship.

"We have our heading."

"Finally!" Gibbs happily turned to the ship and shouted to the crew, "Cast off those lines. Weigh anchor and crowd that canvas!" Gibbs stepped back onto the boat.

"Miss Swann." Jack gestured for Elizabeth to get onto the boat. I felt jealous until Jack turned to me and held out his arm "My dear." I took his arm not being able to control the smile on my face and we walked onto the boat.

**The Tortuga scene is always my favorite in the movie and fanfictions! Addelines personality changes a bit when she drinks she becomes more narcissistic, confident and harsh. Especially when someone threatens her Captain!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm feeling generous and I just love updating for you guys so much that I'm giving you another chapter! **

* * *

**Still Don't own POTC. How sad...**

Chapter 9

Jack and I made love twice that night and three times again in the morning. It was... amazing. I cared about Jack more than anyone. More than my friends that were snobby, my brothers who were dull and my father who was...

I scoffed.

"Mmm, what is it, luv?" Jack asked tiredly.

We were wrapped up tightly together in a blanket. Our bodies a mess of legs and arms and hair.

"I was just..." I thought a moment wondering if I could open up to Jack.

Jack lifted up my chin with his finger making me look up into his eyes, "'Yes?"

I gasped. No matter how many times we got close I could never handle the feeling of those dark brown pools of liquid practically swallowing me whole. Searching me. Discovering every crevice of my body. I shuddered with pleasure. "I was, um... thinking about my family and... and my father."

"Mmm." Jack hummed and buried his head in my neck. "Oh, do continue, dearie." He told me once he realized I hadn't said anything after awhile.

"Well... my father is a very... oh..." I moaned as Jack kissed my neck. "... a-a very strict man. Never does anything fun since he met my..." Jack nibbled a bit on my ear lobe. "...my mother. Although it wasn't as if he had any fun before that either..."

"Then how did your mother and father make acquaintances?" Jack mumbled into my jaw.

"The night my grandmother died my father lost his conscious. He..." Jack slid down my body to my chest, kissing his way down. "...he loved his mother more than anyone, she was the only person in the world he had left." I began subconsciously pulling Jack into my body. "He was all alone with no one to see him forget himself... drunk as a skunk he was when he met my mum. She eventually got just as pissed as him and... voilà!" I gasped as Jacks mouth covered my nipple. "They... they made me..."

"Never before have I been so thankful for alcohol." I could hear the smile in Jack's voice. He began working at my nipple again until I gasped with need and flipped us over so I straddled him.

* * *

"One more quick go?" I asked innocently.

**Three rounds later...**

Jack and I stumbled out onto the deck, fully clothed and giggling and holding each other.

"Have I told you today yet how much I am unconditionally in love with a certain red-haired beauty?" Jack asked me.

"Unconditionally in love, eh? Sounds like there's no room in there for me then." I began pulling away from Jack teasingly but he pulled me back roughly into his chest.

"She goes by the name of... Addeline Marcelle."

I sighed at the way my name rolled off Jack's lips.

"Jack Sparrow... the man, the myth. No man can outsmart you, no beast can outfight you." I leaned in closer to Jack. "No woman can tame you. But then again... who says I want you to behave?"

We giggled at each other again and suddenly Jack froze. We both slowly turned our heads to see the whole crew staring at us. "Reminds you of that cannibal island doesn't it?" I murmured.

"Just for intruding on our moment I want everyone to tidy up this ship. Go on, step to!"

Everyone got up in a frenzy and began gathering around cleaning supplies.

I noticed Elizabeth leaning over the railing, looking out to sea and I wondered something. "I've been with you to long..." I murmured into Jack's ear and walked over to Elizabeth.

"I wouldn't worry about finding him if I were you."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"The obvious love you have for him is written so deep in your features; a love like that has fallen to fate. You'll find him. Trust me." Elizabeth sighed and I moved on to why I'd come over here in the first place. "What I would like to know about William though is why he needed to come and get Jack's compass in the first place." It was at this point that Jack overheard what I was saying and came up behind me. Gibbs heard me in the wind and came over too.

Elizabeth looked me over a moment before sighing and pulling out a bundle of papers. "It was so we could be pardoned. Lord Beckett wants the compass. Will gets the compass from Jack, Jack gets these letters of marque in return, Will and I are not hanged." Jack reached around me and took the letters of marque from Elizabeth.

"Beckett?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered. "They're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

Jack groaned, sticking out his tongue. I giggled.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Elizabeth looked like she was going to defend Will but shut her mouth as Gibbs continued, "Only one reason for that."

"Of course." Jack told Gibbs looking worried. "He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth said. _How exactly did she get these letters of marque? _I wondered.

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea." Gibbs explained harshly, getting close to Elizabeth's face.

"A truly discomforting notion, Elizabeth." Jack agreed.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate." Gibbs looked up. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the fore yard!" And Gibbs walked off.

I plucked the letters of marque from Jack and turned to Elizabeth. "Might I inquire as to how you came by these?"

"Persuasion." Elizabeth answered.

"Friendly?" I asked, opening up the letters and reading them to myself.

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal, yet you were the one with the prize – full pardon. 'Commission on as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." I handed Jack the letters which he slipped into the inside of his vest pocket. "As if Jack could be bought for such a low price."

"Addeline, the letters. Make Jack give them back."

"Why?"

Elizabeth eyed me a moment, kicking her foot at the deck in frustration then finally answered, "Because he won't give us the compass otherwise."

"No. Persuade me." I shrugged.

Elizabeth stepped up to me and angrily asked, "You do know Will taught me how to use a sword? He's a former blacksmith. No one knows better."

I laughed and patted my gun that hung by it's holster on my hip. "As I said, persuade me."

Elizabeth started and then gave up, walking away. I pouted, turning to Jack. "I wanted to see what she'd be like all angry."

"Oh, that doesn't take much, luv. Right now though..." Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "I'd like to remind you of how I act when I'm happy." I smiled and let Jack lead me into our cabin.

** An hour later...**

I exited Jack and I's cabin with a smile on my face and a bottle of rum in my hand. I'd dressed and left the cabin quietly once Jack had fallen asleep. I knew he was stressed so I let him relax a bit. I wandered around the Black Pearl swigging the rum and humming to myself. I saw Elizabeth sitting on a set of stairs, staring into her own world. I walked over and sat down next to her. "You look upset, Elizabeth. Are you troubled?" Elizabeth looked over at me with a frown, no doubt remembering our previous encounter but then her features softened.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married. Lord Beckett had interrupted my wedding when he'd arrested Will and I. Will saw me in my dress and... well, that's bad luck if you know."

I handed the bottle of rum over to Elizabeth and she took it without hesitation.

"You know... Lizzie- may I call you Lizzie?" Lizzie gestured for me to go on. "Jack is captain of a ship... and if no one else will marry you when you return to Port Royal I am sure that Jack, being captain of a ship, could in fact perform a marriage for you. Right here. Right on this deck, Right when you find Will." I smiled up at her, trying to get her to see the bright side but she scoffed at me and handed the bottle of rum back.

Getting up she murmured, "No, thank you."

"Why not?" I asked, standing too.

"Oh, well, if someone is going to be marrying me and the man I love I'd like him to have a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. Along with personal hygiene."

"It's not that bad..." I murmured to myself. Then to Lizzie, "You will come over to our side, I know it."

"You seem very certain." 

"One word, Lizzie: Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist."

"How would you know what I long for?" Lizzie asked.

"Because we are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us. I couldn't do what I wanted to do but I ran away and look at me now!"

"Why doesn't Jack's compass work?"

"Jack's compass works fine." I told her strongly. I noticed a spot of land in the distance and yelled out, "Land, ho!"

I turned to the Captain's cabin and Jack came out with his jar of dirt held closely to his chest. I walked over to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I want my jar of dirt." Jack mumbled. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked like a child that couldn't bear to part with his favorite blanket.

I waited a moment but Jack didn't give any orders. "Pintel, Ragetti, Norrington, and Elizabeth! Into the longboat! Come on, get going! Marty!" Marty ran up to me.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked.

"Fetch me a pair of shovels?"

"On it!"

I smiled to myself. I could get used to this.

Once Marty got me two shovels we all loaded into the longboat. Pintel and Ragetti argued while they rowed us to the island.

"You're pulling to fast."

"You're pulling to slow. We don't want the kracken to catch us."

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's 'kracken' anyways. I always heard it said 'krayken.'"

"With a long a?" Ragetti asked.

"Uh-huh." Pintel nodded.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. 'Krocken' is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian. And 'kracken' is closer to that."

"We ain't original Scandinavians, are we? 'Krayken.'"

"It's a mythological creature, you both can call it what you want!" I shouted at them both.

Pintel and Ragetti snapped their jaws shut and continued rowing in silence.

Once close enough to the island everyone got out of the longboat and let Pintel and Ragetti haul it to shore. Elizabeth and Norrington went ahead as I waited for Jack so he could situate his jar of dirt safely in the boat.

"Guard the boat. Mind the tide. Don't touch my dirt." Jack told Pintel and Ragetti and joined me on shore. We followed Elizabeth and Norrington, Elizabeth holding the compass, looking down at the box and then up again repeatedly.

We eventually came to an area of land where Elizabeth kept walking around in a tight-knit circle. Elizabeth stopped and looked up out to the sea where the Pearl was waiting in the water. She angrily shook the compass, huffed, and plopped down where she stood. "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

Jack jogged to where Elizabeth sat and bent over the compass. "Yes, it does. You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?"

"Move." Jack made a shooing gesture with his hands and Elizabeth quickly stood. Jack pointed to the ground and looked at Norrington. He sighed and pushed a shovel down into the dirt where Jack had pointed and began digging. Jack sat on the sand and began meditating. I sat down next to him and mindlessly played with the dirt, drawing figures in the sand and piling it up.

After a short while we heard a wooden thud and looked up. Norrington waited until Jack stood up to remove his shovel from the hole in the ground. We bent over the hole and began brushing the sand off of the apparent wooden trunk that was buried there. Jack and Norrington lifted it from the hole.

"Shovel." Jack called.

I quickly pulled one from the ground and obediently handed it to Jack. He brought the spade down on the lock and it easily broke open. Jack tore off the broken lock and slowly raised the lid. We all knelt down next to Jack to find the trunk filled with bits of parchment that looked to be love letters. Jack moved these away to reveal a very intricately designed chest. Jack pulled the chest out of the trunk. Believing this to be the chest that goes with the key we all leaned down to listen for something.

_Ba-dum._

A heartbeat.

Elizabeth and I gasped and moved away from the trunk. "It's real." Elizabeth breathed.

Norrington smiled and chuckled in astonishment at Jack. "You actually were telling the truth."

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised."Jack told Norrington in a monotone.

"With good reason!"

Elizabeth and I looked up to see Will walking over to us.

"Will!" she gasped and ran over to him. Jack, Norrington and I stood. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jack's waist. I was happy to see the two back together.

"You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" Will held Elizabeth and the two kissed.

"Aw..." I voiced and Jack looked down at me with a bit of distaste but didn't remove his hand from my waist.

"What?" I asked him but he didn't answer as he shouted out to Will, "How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy is it?" Jack asked. I looked up at him again with confusion. "A story for another time, luv." he murmured in my ear.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?" Jack sounded as if that was the last thing Will could owe him.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..."

"What?!" Elizabeth gasped.

What?!" Jack did an imitation of Elizabeth. I looked down to the ground, uncomfortable that the actions of my lover had been voiced.

"... I was reunited with my father." I looked up and smiled, happy that something good came out of this situation.

Jack was obviously happy too. "Oh, well... you're welcome then."

Elizabeth detached herself from Will and stomped over to Jack and I with a scowl. "Everything you two said to me, every word was a lie!" I looked down again in shame.

"Pretty much." Jack admitted. "Time and tide, Elizabeth." A knife could be heard being unsheathed and we turned in the direction it came from. Will knelt down in front of the chest with a knife in one hand and the key from Jack's drawing in the other. "Oi! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Will answered.

Jack nudged me aside and unsheathed his sword. He pointed it at Will's back as he spoke, "Can't let you do that William. Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beasite off the hunt, eh?"

Will thought a moment and slowly stood. Will sheathed his knife again, all the while Jack kept his sword point trained on him.

"Now, if you please. The key."

Will turned to Jack but pulled the sword hanging from Elizabeth's belt out of it's sheath and pointed it at Jack. I gasped and tried to get myself between the sword and Jack but Jack held his arm out to stop me.

Will pushed Elizabeth behind him. "I keep the promises I make Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

I pulled my sword out and pointed it at Will. "I won't be letting you threaten Jack like that, mate. Lover or not Jack is my Captain and I told you once before that I won't be having you threaten him at sword point."

"Luv, although I admire what you're doing here, I really don't think you should be sword fighting yet as you still need practice."

I turned to Jack and eyed him angrily. "Thank you for voicing how terrible I am at sword fight just before one, Jack!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh..." Jack whispered.

We then heard another sword unsheathe and turned to Norrington. He had his sword trained on me and I turned mine on him. "Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest, so I can't let anyone have it. I deliver it, I get my life back. So sorry."

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack mused.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington shouted and brought his sword down on Will's.

The fight had begun.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first time writing out a fight scene so if it's a bit confusing please bear with me. I tried to not make it exactly as it was in the movie while still trying to have some organization with it.**

**In response to E-K's review: No it's not going to be anything like that. My story goes along with the original up until a certain point. I don't think Elizabeth falls in love with Jack in the original either. I think it's more of an infatuation because he's a pirate and she was fascinated with pirates when she was younger. I think she goes with Barbossa to get him in AWE because she feels guilty (as Jack said in AWE) and still wants to be friends. **

**Please enjoy and read on! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I only own Addeline and her family. **

Swords flew randomly as we tried to establish some order in who was fighting who first. Will and I crossed swords, then Norrington and I while Jack and Will fought. At one instance Jack and I's swords locked and we looked at each other confused as Will and Norrington dueled. Then Will grabbed Norrington and pushed him away so he could fight me and Jack ducked under Will's arm and swiped the key.

"C'mon, luv!" Jack called to me and began running back to the direction of the longboat. I brought my foot to Will's chest and kicked him down. Norrington and I fought as we ran after Jack. I could vaguely hear Elizabeth yelling out but to who or why I had no idea. I fought my best to keep Will and Norrington away from Jack but as said before my Swordsmanship needs work. I tripped and fell constantly and was getting cut up in many places, though I could hardly feel the slices as my adrenaline was pumping so wildly. We fought while moving round in a circle. Going back and forth toward one another.

"I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked PIRATES!" I turned in offense to Elizabeth's insult but received a cut to my thigh. Jack shouted and brought his sword down on Norrington's since he had been the one to cut me and I defended Jack as Will made to strike him. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me making me run alongside him backward. Norrington followed us closely with Will following him. Norrington pushed me aside and tried to knock Jack out with his elbow but succeeded in getting himself caught making the both of them fall. I gasped and ran to the key before Will had a chance to and ran toward the longboat. Though, wanting to shake Norrington and Will from my path, I headed to the jungle instead. I trusted Jack to be able to catch up to me as I ran like hell.

I came upon a very run down building and on a whim ran into it. I dashed up the stairs inside all the while hearing someone running behind me. Finally, I turned and brought my sword up. It was Norrington. He blocked and lunged at me. I brought my foot up and kicked him into the wall. I'd hoped the wall would break and he'd go falling out of the building but it was to no avail as he bounced off and came back at me again. He lunged as I ran up a few more steps making him miss and land on the stairs, grabbing my ankle and pulling me face down to the ground in the process. I pushed myself up as Norrington came up behind me. I blocked him and tried to get away but Norrington grabbed my arm, holding me in place. I sneered at him and he rammed me into a wall. He saw the key dangling from my wrist and grabbed it but I grabbed the other side and cut the bit of rope that Norrington held. Norrington ducked as I brought my sword round and pushed me into some ropes that hung through the middle of the building. I screamed as I slid down them and a bell sounded. I passed Will who was going up as I continued down.

Once I'd landed I looked at the bit of string I still had and cried out when I realized there was no key attached to it. I'd cut the wrong end. I ran round to the entrance and found Jack who had finally decided to join us. "Where-?"

"Up there!" I shouted, wanting to waste no time. I followed Jack as he made his way up the stairs of the building. We ran to the top of the stairs and looked out over a railing. "There!" I shouted, pointing. Jack turned his head and saw Norrington and Will fighting.

"Wait here, luv." Jack mumbled and climbed on top of the railing.

"No!" I shouted and followed him.

I ran ahead and joined in the fight between Will and Norrington. I tried grabbing the key from Norrington several times as he unknowingly held it out to me behind him. Once I finally snatched it away I quickly turned and tossed Jack the key. I turned back as Norrington hit my chest with the back of his arm, making me fall off the roof to the ground.

Once I'd landed I looked up through my foggy vision to find Jack's sword coming right at me! I yelped and rolled away as it landed in the ground. I looked up again and my vision cleared as I heard Norrington talking.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life."

"Be my guest." Will jollily smiled to Norrington.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment." I panted as I listened to Jack talk. I was terrified for him. "Who was it, that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself? Eh? So whose fault is it, _really, _that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"Enough!" Norrington bellowed and swiped his sword at Jack's head. Luckily Jack ducked and flipped twice off of the rooftop with the kind of skill and agility that I'd never seen from him. He landed next to me with a smile.

"All right?" he asked me.

"Yes, yes!" I squealed as I held his face and kissed him, happy that he got out of there okay.

Jack kissed me back a moment then removed himself and said, "We ought to get away while we can." and nudged his head in the direction of the two men fighting above. I nodded and Jack grabbed his sword, sheathed it shouted up to Norrington, "Still rooting for you, mate!"

Jack tied the rope with the key on it to make a necklace and put it round his neck. We walked along hand in hand and I smiled, "I would like to hear that sea turtle story- oh!" Jack and I fell into a hole.

Luckily I'd landed on him but unluckily my foot ended up in Jack's mouth. I giggled and stood. "All right. Up we go." I lifted myself from the hole and leaned down to help Jack. Suddenly I heard a rumbling and slowly looked up to see a giant wooden wheel with Norrington and Will fighting atop it coming straight at me.

"Come on, luv. We haven't got all day... Addeline!" Jack shouted up at me from the hole. I stood still not being able to move. "Addeline Marcelle!" I started at the full use of my name and dove to the ground as the wheel came closer and rolled over where I had just stood. I looked up to see Jack's legs kicking from the outside of the wheel and ran after him as the wheel began rolling into the jungle.

"Jack!" I shouted.

"The key, luv. The key!" he shouted back. Jack dislodged himself from where he was stuck and giggled but stopped as a metal rod connected with his forehead. I wanted to kneel down and help him but I knew he'd be furious if I left the key to be taken by Will or Norrington so I left Jack's body and ran after the wheel. I saw the key hanging from a nail and jumped inside. Avoiding the metal rod I ran inside the wheel. Will's head popped in from the outside and I scowled at him. He swung around to the inside of the wheel and grabbed the key from its hook. We fought as Norrington swung to the inside too. It was so confusing and dizzy inside the wheel. Suddenly Jack was running alongside the wheel and jumped in too. I smiled and swiped at Will who dodged and lunged at Jack. Jack grabbed the key that hung from the rope from Will's handed and the rope snapped and broke. "Jump Addeline!" Jack shouted and I gave one last swipe to Norrington and flew out of the wheel. I looked up to see Jack atop the wheel. He jumped up and grabbed some hanging branches from a palm tree and let the wheel pass. He dropped down along with a few coconuts. Smiling and panting I stood and threw myself at Jack who gathered me up in his arms and lifted me up with a kiss. He set me back down and we smiled at each other.

We heard giggling and turned. I gasped as I saw one of Davy Jones' crewmen laughing and running with the chest in hand.

"Watch this." I smugly told Jack and picked up a coconut. I aimed and threw it. Right on target it connected with the sea creatures head and he fell.

"Nice work, luv." Jack told me and ran to the chest. Smiling, I followed him but gasped in shock as I saw the seaman's head lying a few feet from the chest and his body.

The man was still alive though as his head began mumbling and yelling out to his body, giving it directions on how to get to him. I laughed as the man's body ran into a tree. "No... that's a tree." The man called out and I laughed some more.

I watched as Jack put the key into the chests lock and turned it. I knelt on my knee's next to Jack as the lock clicked and the chest opened. Jack opened the lid to reveal the chest's bloody inside with a lone heart sitting in the corner, still beating.

"Yuck!" I exclaimed as Jack picked up the heart and examined it. We heard shouts and yells and saw more of Jones' crew running toward us. "Don't put it-ahh!" I exclaimed as Jack stuffed the heart into his shirt and closed the chest. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We ran to the beach and to the longboat. The tide had pulled it into the sea a bit but that didn't stop us.

"Jar of dirt!" Jack called out as we neared the boat and I hastily grabbed it and held it out for him. He emptied the jar out a bit and-

"Argh!" I whipped around and defended Jack as a sword came down. I fought the sea creature off as Jack refilled the jar of dirt. Once it was refilled Jack grabbed an oar and began helping me take down the man.

In the distance I could see Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti running and bringing more of Jones' crew with them. I spotted the giant wooden wheel approaching and pushed the sea creature in front of it. It got flattened as it rolled over him and eventually leaned on its side to land in the water. We fought off more sea creatures with swords and an oar. I glanced over at the longboat to see Norrington leaning over it. I tried to detach myself from the fight to guard the heart but couldn't. I looked over again and Norrington was gone, replaced by Pintel and Ragetti who hauled the chest into the boat and began pushing it into the sea.

I gave one final thrust to the sea creature I'd currently been fighting into his heart and ran to the boat as the sea creature keeled over and fell into the water. I stopped the boat from moving and pointed my sword at them. "Shame. I liked you two." Pintel and Ragetti straightened up and reached for their swords which weren't there. I smiled and they sheepishly giggled back then grabbed for the other oar and net and made do with those.

"Come on, then!" Pintel shouted. Will came up and picked up the chest. I couldn't let him see that the heart was gone but someone else acted for me as Will received a blow to the back of his head and he fell forward into the longboat, dropping the chest. I looked up and saw it had been Jack. Elizabeth ran up to Will to make sure he was all right.

"Leave him lie!" Jack shouted. "Unless you plan on using him to hit someone with."

Jones' crew closed in on us. "There are too many!" I shouted.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth agreed.

"Not with the chest." Norrington told us. "Into the boat." he ordered and grabbed the chest.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth shouted at him.

"Don't wait for me." Norrington ran off.

Pintel and Ragetti joined us at the longboat as Jack stammered out, "I-I say we respect his final wish."

"Aye!" Pintel and I shouted and we all jumped into the longboat.

Pintel and Ragetti _both_ rowed us quickly back to the Pearl.

"Oh, I've never been so happy to see you." I sighed as I kissed the railing of the Black Pearl.

Ragetti and Pintel helped Elizabeth get Will aboard. Jack walked to the helm and I followed him. Gibbs walked up and asked Jack, "Where's the Commodore?"

Without a second glance Jack answered, "Fell behind." As I passed Gibbs he looked at me questioningly and I shrugged.

"Best not wallow in our grief!" Gibbs exclaimed. "The bright side is you're back, and made it off free and clear."

I yelped as a rumbling shook the ship and water splashed behind us. We looked to see the Flying Dutchman coming up from the sea. Davy Jones' eyes stared at us from across the water.

"Lord on high, deliver us." Gibbs crossed himself.

"I'll handle this everyone." Jack smugly told us and pushed me and Gibbs behind him. Jack swaggered up to the railing and held the jar of dirt over his head. "Oi, Fishface! Lose something? Eh? Scungilli-oh!" Jack tumbled and fell down the stairs. "Jack!" I shouted afraid that he'd hurt himself but he held up the jar again with a triumphant, "Got it!" He stood and swaggered down the ship, still yelling, "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it?" Jack sung and held up the jar over his head again. Suddenly the canons on Jones' ship appeared. I made it halfway to Jack before I heard him mumble, "Hard to starboard." I spun around and screamed the order out to anyone who valued their lives.

"Brace up the fore yard!" Will yelled after me. Gibbs maddeningly spun the wheel. The ship turned but not soon enough as canon after canon ripped through the ship. My heart shattered as did the wood all around me. I loved this ship as much as I loved Jack and I hated seeing it get torn apart.

"She's on us!" Pintel shouted as he and Ragetti ran upstairs.

"She's on us, Captain!" I screamed to Jack. Jack walked to the helm as more canon balls flew through the ship. Jack pushed Gibbs away from his wheel and steered it a bit.

"Come on, Pearl. Come on." I patted the railing of the ship and watched as we sailed away from the Dutchman.

"They're giving up!" Marty bellowed and everyone cheered, happy we'd survived an assault from the Flying Dutchman.

I threw my arms around Jack's neck and kissed him deeply. He smiled down at me but his smile faded as Will whispered heatedly in his ear, "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her we can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" I smugly asked Will.

"Aye." Jack agreed and set the jar on the railing. "All one needs is the proper leverage."

The ship lurched and the jar of dirt fell off of the railing. I held onto Jack until the rumbling stopped. Jack pulled me to the railing and we looked over the edge.

There was no heart.

We ran down and threw ourselves to the deck. Jack thrust his hands into the sand and felt around. I looked through the broken glass and nearby wreckage. "Where is it?" Jack asked almost to himself. "Where is the thump-thump?"

"Jack, where is it? Where'd it go?" I panicked.

"I'm certain I don't know, luv." Jack eyed me, sounding irritated.

"We must've hit a reef!" A crew member shouted.

"It's not a reef!" Will shouted and ran to Elizabeth. "Get away from the rail."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The kraken. To arms!" Will bellowed.

"Load guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs followed suit.

"It'll attack the starboard. Run out the canons and hold for my signal!"

Jack stood and looked out to the sea towards the Dutchman. Then he turned to me and grabbed my arm.

"Addeline, if you value this life you have right now you will come with me and I will take you to safety."

"What? Jack, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you should follow me into the longboat so we can get away while we still can."

I couldn't believe this. He was going to turn and run like a dog with his tail between his legs instead of fight for his friends and his ship.

"I thought Captain Jack Sparrow was a pirate." I said through gritted teeth.

Jack looked at me, confused. "I am a pirate."

"You're not a pirate. You're a fool and a bloody coward. I thought I'd fallen for a man that fought for the things he loved but no. No, you turn and run when the chance of you dying is evident." I pushed him off of me. "So, you can go and save your own hide. I joined your crew for an adventure and I'm going to have one." I unsheathed my sword from it's belt. "And I'm gonna die doing it if that's what it takes." I ran off with tears in my eyes but wiped them away refusing to let them fall now. I needed to focus. I stood next to Elizabeth who held a spear in her hands.

We waited until we saw giant tentacles coming up over the side of the ship. We backed away from the railing, our weapons at the ready. "Will?" Elizabeth asked as we backed away from the slow rising tentacles. "Will?" she tried again.

"Will!" I screamed and Will bellowed, "Fire!" Canons blasted and the giants tentacles were hit. Bits of them flying around and catching on fire. It shrank back into the water and the crew cheered.

Will started giving orders again, "Pull the grates. Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will grabbed a gun from a passing crew member and handed it to Elizabeth, "Whatever you do, don't miss."

Understanding, Elizabeth nodded. "As soon as you're clear."

I followed Will down to the cargo hold. We passed Gibbs but he stopped Will and shouted, "There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!"

"Then load the rum!" Will shouted.

"What?!" I yelled.

Will moved on and we all stared at Gibbs awaiting orders. "Aye, the rum too!" he shouted and continued up. I helped the men load the rum into the net regrettably and tried not to think about Jack. I ran up to the deck and almost fell back down as the boat lurched again.

_It's back..._ I thought as I held onto the railing for support. This time the kraken was not slow in it's attack but quick as it's tentacles shot from the water and broke through the ship on all sides.

I felt a tugging on my leg and looked down to see a small tentacle wrapped around my leg. I gave a shrill scream as it pulled me to the deck floor and along the ship towards the edge.

**What will happen to Addeline? Will someone save her? Will she be pulled down to the depths to serve as the krakens afternoon snack? Is everyone still enjoying the story? I know I'm having fun writing it!**


	11. Chapter 11

***cries* This is the last chapter for DMC! I'm so scared to post this, please don't yell at me. I don't even know why I'm scared. Please, please, please enjoy! **

* * *

**I do not own POTC I only own Addeline.**

Chapter 11

_I don't need her. I've gone years without the company of a woman. I can just go to brothels and get my fix there. Although... it was nice always seeing the same person. Taking the time to know what she liked... Finding her-_

_ NO! No one talks to Captain Jack Sparrow like that and gets my affection! _

_ She was right though. _The analytical part of me spoke up. _A pirate never backs down and neither should a captain at that! And when are you ever going to find another like her? Guess what. You won't be able to. Not someone like her. A girl who can drink and fight with the best of 'em. And those eyes..._

_ Don't bring up the eyes... _I begged.

_The Eyes of Adventure- you said so yourself. Never again will you find a sense of exciting danger in a pair of eyes like hers. And the way she looks at you with those eyes! She thinks you next to God!_

_ Not anymore. _

_ Ah, but what if you're wrong. She may be hurt but do something good and-_

"Ahhh!" A piercing scream rolled through the wind.

I stood with realization. "Addeline." I knew her voice better than I would have liked to admit at the moment.

I sat back down and hesitated. Then I grabbed my compass. I made to open it but stopped.

_I don't need a compass to know what I want._

"Well that's it then." I turned the longboat around and began rowing back to the Pearl.

** Addeline's POV**

_This is it. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!_

I heard a chucking sound and flipped over to see Gibbs holding a bloodied ax. I looked to my leg and screamed. I shook my leg and the bit of tentacle still wrapped around my leg fell off.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly to Gibbs. He turned away and threw the ax to Pintel. I followed Gibbs out onto the deck and into the chaos. Suddenly a man right next to us was wrapped with tentacles. Gibbs and I lunged for him and pulled, trying to get him free.

"We've got you!" I shouted, trying to reassure the man.

"Don't let me go!" He cried.

"We won't let you go!" Gibbs yelled. But we did as our hands slipped.

"Shoot me!" The man yelled as he rose into the air. Respecting his final wish I took out my pistol and shot the man, the bullet landing right on target in his heart.

Elizabeth ran up next to me to shout up at Will who was hanging from the cargo net filled with rum and gun powder. "Clear?!"

"Higher! Higher!" Will shouted for the net to be raised higher into the air. I watched as Will beckoned the beast to fight him. "Here! Come on! Come and get me, I'm over here! Come on!" I gasped as the ship lurched again and Will fell but not quite. His foot was stuck in the netting. Will pulled out his knife and began furiously cutting the ropes. "Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" I turned around to see Elizabeth taking aim. I didn't want to get blown up so I ran and stood next to her. I held my hands over my ears waiting for the barrels to explode. Suddenly Elizabeth disappeared. A tentacle had wrapped itself around her leg and pulled her to the ground.

I wanted to go after her but I had to save Jack's ship. I made to grab the shotgun but someone else had already grabbed it and took aim. Unfortunately a tentacle wrapped him up and flung him around wildly. He screamed and dropped the shotgun by the helm. I ran for it and grabbed hold of it but someone was standing on it! I pulled fiercely and tried to push the man's foot off but the idiot wouldn't move! I looked up and gasped to see Captain Jack Sparrow smiling down at me. I laughed joyously as he picked up the gun. I wrapped my arms around one of his legs holding on for all I was worth as Jack took aim.

Will fell from the net to the deck floor before Jack shot the barrels making each one blow up after one another. The kraken bellowed in pain as it's tentacles blew to bits and burned with fire. It retreated back into the sea to quench the flames. I let go of Jack and made my way to Gibbs and Marty who were looking over the edge of the ship.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No." Gibbs breathed. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!" We ran to Jack who came down the stairs from the helm and handed Gibbs the shotgun.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat."

"Jack, the Pearl!" I shouted.

Jack smiled at me admiringly. "She's only a ship, luv."

"He's right. We have to head for land."

I turned and saw Elizabeth standing there. I ran to her and threw my arms around her. "You're alive!" Elizabeth hugged me briefly and gave me a small smile as I moved back.

I looked over to Jack and he gave both of us an odd look.

"It's a lot of open water." Pintel chimed in.

"It's a lot of water." Ragetti agreed.

"We have to try." I told them sadly.

"We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will finalized.

Gibbs nodded. "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope."

Everyone began loading what weapons that were left into the longboat.

I turned to Jack and saw him looking around the ship. No doubt saying good bye. I walked up behind him. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack turned around to face me. "We're not free yet, luv."

"You came back. I always knew you valued the ship and the crew."

"No. It was you, luv." Jack stepped to me. "The Pearl and the crew are replaceable but you... you're not." I smiled as he took my hand and interlocked our fingers. "I didn't even have to check my compass. I knew that what I wanted most in the world was to be with you. To keep you safe." I smiled and pulled him to me. Our lips caressed and sucked and bit one another's. Needy of reassurance that we would make it out alive. Finally we pulled away and Jack whispered, "May I have a moment?" I nodded and left him to say goodbye to his ship.

I walked to the railing and stepped into the longboat. Will took another gun from Gibbs and handed it to Pintel and Ragetti. I watched Will as his eye caught something and he faltered. I thought it nothing as Gibbs began coming down the ladder. "Prepare to cast off. There's no time to lose. Come on, Will, step to!" Will sat back in the boat and Gibbs sat down too. We waited a bit and Elizabeth joined us looking upset. We waited again. "Where's Jack?" I asked her.

She turned to me and calmly said, "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance."

"What?!" I shouted and grabbed the ladder. Hands grabbed me to pull me back to the boat but I screamed, "I have to see him!"

"Addeline..." I snapped my attention to Will. "We've got to get away."

I leaned into him and spoke through my teeth. "Then go."

I turned again and they let me climb up to the deck of the ship. My eyes searched around frantically as I heard Elizabeth shout, "Go!"

"You have to get away, Addeline." My head snapped to the main mast where Jack was shackled to it.

"Jack!" I ran to him and pulled on the chains. "What...? What did you do?! Why..." I choked as my throat closed and I started crying.

"Addeline..." Jack cupped my cheek with his free hand and kissed me firmly. I gasped when he pulled away, trying to catch my breath. "You must go."

'No!" I shouted. "I'm not leaving you!" I pulled on the chains again, desperately, fiercely. And Jack let me try until I got to tired.

"Go." Jack pleaded.

I stared at him, my chest heaving and my face wet with tears. "But, Jack..."

"Addeline Marcelle! As Captain of this ship I order you to get away while you still have a chance of surviving. Is that clear?" Jack's voice faltered on the last word but only slightly.

I nodded and let my hands slip from the chains binding my heart's captor to this damned boat. I gave Jack one final kiss and whispered, "I'll find you. Until all my bones are broken and I've no blood left I promise, I'll find you." I scanned my eyes over his features one last time and turned away before I could shackle myself to the mast to die with him. I ran to the railing and found that they had left me. They were within swimming distance so I dived into the water and swam with all my might. I didn't allow myself to look back at the Pearl until Ragetti and Cotton pulled me aboard. A sob tore through my bones and out of my throat as I saw the krakens tentacles pulling the Black Pearl into itself and down into the water. I folded myself over my lap and wailed, not caring how cowardly I looked. Someone pulled me into their chest and I grabbed onto them. I opened my eyes and looked up to see that Will was the one comforting me and holding me to him. He was watching the Pearl be demolished across the sea, his eyes firm. I glanced that way again and sobbed as there was even less of the Pearl than before.

** Hours later...**

We had no where else to go and the only place we could think of was Tia Dalma's. I was not looking forward to seeing the woman. She knew of my future death and Will's destiny but nothing of Jack and the Pearl being taken by the kraken. Nevertheless, we silently rowed through the swamp. I gasped and felt a fresh set of tears coming as I saw the sight before us. Hundreds of people who lived here all holding burning candles. Some were crying. They were mourning the death of Captain Jack Sparrow no doubt. I sobbed quietly and thanked everyone we passed. I didn't care how foolish it seemed. These people needed someone just as much as I did.

We rowed to Tia Dalma's hut and silently entered. Once she saw me and I saw her- I couldn't help it- we ran to each other and held on. I sobbed against her and she cooed, "Ssh, shush now. Every thing's goin' to be all right."

I moved back but held her at arms length and shook my head. Hot tears fell down my cheeks as I cried.

"Let me go and get you somethin', hm?" I nodded and let her go. As we waited we all sat and stood around the small hut. Will repeatedly threw his knife into the table he sat at and dug it back out. I sat next to Elizabeth on a side table lined with barrels.

Tia Dalma entered the room again carrying a tray filled with candles and cups. She walked over to me and Elizabeth first. Tia Dalma lifted the bottle of rum from the tray and held it out to me. "Against the cold and the sorrow." I took the bottle from her as Elizabeth took a cup of her own.

Tia Dalma knelt down next to Will and said, 'It's a shame. I know you're tinking dat wit de Pearl you could have captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

Will took a cup from the tray and spoke as Tia Dalma moved on. "Doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with it's captain." Will threw the knife into the table again.

"Aye." Gibbs said from outside. He had been gazing out at the mourners but entered the hut now. "And already the world seems a bit less bright." I sobbed painfully. "He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs raised his cup. "To Jack Sparrow!"

Ragetti choked, "Never another like Captain Jack." and raised his cup too.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel raised his cup.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth chimed in.

"He was a _beautiful _man." I corrected her harshly and tossed back my head to drink from the bottle of rum.

Everyone drank from their cups and I watched as Will turned to Elizabeth who had her head hung low. Then he looked up at me and said, "If there was anything could be done to bring him back..." I nodded, not really wanting him to finish that sentence. He turned to Elizabeth again and stood. "Elizabeth..."

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma asked, stopping Will from moving to his fiancée. "Hm?" Tia Dalma turned to me and Elizabeth. "What would you... hm?" Then to everyone else she asked, "What would any of you be willing to do, hm? Would you sail to de ends of de Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

"Aye."

"Aye." Gibbs strongly answered.

"Aye." Pintel stood, following suit.

"Aye." Ragetti said quietly but still with as much meaning as was said before him.

Cotton's parrot squawked, "Aye."

Tia Dalma turned to Elizabeth and I and Elizabeth nodded, "Yes."

She turned to me and I stood. "Unless I die first."

Tia Dalma turned to Will and he nodded.

"All right..." Tia Dalma breathed out. "But if you go and brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end... den you will need a captain who knows dose waters..." With a smile Tia Dalma turned to the direction of footsteps coming down stairs. I moved next to her and everyone closed in as we watched a man descend.

A rather unsightly man in green pirate garb and a black feathered hat came into view. "So, tell me..." he said, his accent strong. "What's become of my ship?" The undead monkey climbed onto the man's shoulder and screeched as the man bit into an apple.

He laughed as I grumbled, "It's Jack's ship you bloody bastard." and threw my head back to down some more rum.

**Just a warning that I won't update for two weeks. *ducks as food gets thrown at me* I kNOW I KNOW! I just want you to really get that feeling that it's been awhile since we last saw Jack. Trust me it's going to be hard for me not to update because I love doing this as much as you guys love reading it! Okay, I'll miss you all. See you in two weeks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOW ARE MY LOVLIES DOING?! **

**Gosh, it feels like it's been forever! Well, here I am with a new chapter just like I promised. I'm so excited to start DMC! Oh! Guess what? I'm dressing up as a pirate for Halloween this year! I guess my obsession with POTC has gone too far... but I've already got most of my costume down so whatever! **

* * *

**Okay, okay. I hope you guys are excited! Get reading!**

* * *

**I do not own POTC I only own Addeline and her father and family and whatnot. **

Chapter 12

I stood with Barbossa, watching and waiting with him as Elizabeth rowed down the river and sang. We were waiting for Tai Huang to find her and take us to Sao Feng. Barbossa being a lazy git didn't want to have to walk around a lot, so we waited.

_ "Some have died and some are alive,_

_ others sail on the sea._

_With the keys to the cage,_

_ and the devil to pay,_

_ we lay to Fiddler's Green._

_ The bell has been raised from its watery grave._

_ Hear it's sepulchral tone._

_ A call to all,_

_ pay head the squall._

_ Turn your sail to home._

_ Yo ho,_

_ haul together._

_ Hoist the colors high..._

_ Heave, ho..."_

We watched as Elizabeth stepped onto a deck and Tai Huang interrupted her singing. "Thief and beggar. Never shall we die. A dangerous song to be singing...for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman." I watched in disgust as Tai Huang's face turned into a wolfish smile. "Particularly a woman alone."

I followed Barbossa down the stairs as he said, "What makes you think she's alone?"

"You protect this woman?" Tai Huang asked.

Tired of this fool I grabbed his throat and pressed my pistol to his temple. Ignoring the sounds of guns cocking next to my head I asked through gritted teeth, "And what makes you think a woman needs protecting?"

"Your master's expecting us." Barbossa told Tai Huang. Then more in my direction he said, "And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting."

Remembering we were here to get Jack back I choked down a sob and stepped back from Tai Huang.

Hearing Royal Navy officers we all pressed our backs to the wall and ducked under a bridge. We entered the town and Elizabeth asked Barbossa, "Have you heard anything from Will?"

Barbossa answered, "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and the both of you-" Barbossa looked over at me and then continued, "to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"What, is he that terrifying?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice as I took a swig from the canteen I'd taken to carrying around.

Barbossa snatched the canteen from me and answered, "He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

I snatched the canteen back and took a big gulp, keeping my angry eyes on his. I'd somehow acquired a bit of a drinking problem since Jack's been gone. It's been a week and even though Tia Dalma had assured me Jack was in the locker and that he was alright I couldn't help but wonder what being there was doing to his head. I'd heard stories of what being stranded on an island had done to him from the heat so what would being in Davy Jones' locker do?

I ceased these thoughts as we stopped in front of a door. Tai Huang took off his rice hat and knocked. A panel in the door flipped open and Tai Huang said, "Hoi." The panel flipped closed again and the door opened. We followed Tai Huang to a little area where weapons were dropped off and Barbossa and I unloaded ours. Elizabeth and I made to go ahead but Tai Huang put up his hand to stop us.

"Do you think because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?" He asked Barbossa.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Barbossa smiled.

Tai Huang turned to us. "Remove. Please."

I already handed over my pistol and sword so I watched as Elizabeth took off the hat she was wearing and whipped open her coat to reveal several guns hanging from their holsters. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she also took out a bomb and a rather large gun from... well... I was kind of half and half about Elizabeth right now. Suppose I always was. Though it's nice having another woman to sail with for once she's still part of a royal family and we don't have much in common. Well, except for...

We made to go ahead but again Tai Huang stopped us. That wolfish grin spread across his face again as he said, "Remove... Please."

We looked down at our clothes then at each other and gaped disgustedly at the pig before us.

A few minutes later Elizabeth and I were left in our undershirts and nothing else. We held onto each other as we walked down the middle of the steamy bathhouse that smelled not of roses like I'd hoped but more of feet and barnacles. We gripped each others hands as we saw men stare after us.

We finally came to the end of the bathhouse where two women stood with their backs to us. They stepped aside to reveal a man also with his back to us but he turned around.

Barbossa bowed very deeply and he nudged us, signaling for us to bow too. Not wanting to show anything off Elizabeth and I bowed our heads and slightly crossed and bent our knees.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." Barbossa nodded. The man, who I now assume is Sao Feng, sniffed a scarf he held and turned to one of the two girls who stood by him. "More steam." The girl nodded and pulled on a rock that hung on a string next to her. Steam rose from the ground as Sao Feng continued, "I understand that you have a request to make of me." Captain Sao Feng stepped to Barbossa as he talked.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng stepped away as he scratched his head and nodded. "Hm. It's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" I asked, hopeful and again thinking of Jack, stuck alone in Davy Jones' locker.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," Sao Feng plucked a rolled up chart from an elderly man and turned to us. I glanced over at Elizabeth and she worriedly caught my eyes. I looked back up at Sao Feng. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate." Sao Feng flung the charts into the air and Tai Huang caught them. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa answered with a smile.

Sao Feng backed away from us and turned to look at two men in a corner. With a jerk of his head the two men lifted up a bamboo post that had a man tied up to it by his writs from the barrel of water it had been resting on. Gasping for air Will sagged on the restraints as Sao Feng stepped to him. "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"

Barbossa, Elizabeth and I silently shook our heads.

Sao Feng pulled out a stake and said, "Then I guess he has no further need for it..."

Sao Feng made to slice Will's throat but Elizabeth gasped out, "No, no!" and Sao Feng turned, putting the stake back into his belt.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality..."

Barbossa tried reasoning. "Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng interrupted, stepping close to Barbossa's face. "You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' locker. But I cannot help but wonder... why?"

I stepped forward to tell him about Jack but Barbossa stopped me and flicked a coin to Sao Feng. He caught it, blew on it, and held it to his ear. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us.

We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call."

"More steam." Sao Feng called. We silently waited but no steam came up. "More steam!" Sao Feng shouted. Not understanding any better than Sao Feng the girl pulled on the rock again and finally steam rose. "There is a price on all our heads. It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore... is by betraying other pirates." I watched Will eye Elizabeth and I looked at him questioningly.

"We must put our differences aside. The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa told Sao Feng. As Barbossa was talking I'd looked down to find an eye staring up my shirt. I looked forward again and with a blank expression I raised my foot up as high as it could go and brought it back down with all my weight. My foot broke through the weak wood and satisfyingly I heard an, "Ow! Me eye!" Everyone looked at me and I smiled at Sao Feng as I lifted my foot from the hole I'd just made.

"Oops."

Sao Feng continued, giving me an odd look, "Against the East India trading Company what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Elizabeth stepped to him and harshly answered, "You can fight!" I grabbed onto her but she pushed me away with a, "Get off me!" Elizabeth stepped farther up to Sao Feng and said through gritted teeth, "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet but as increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend."

I thought again of Jack and decided to help Elizabeth. I stepped up next to her. "Would you have that era came to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bathwater!"

I hated this man. I hated the way he smiled down on us like he wasn't taking us seriously. Elizabeth and I grabbed onto each other and backed up as Sao Feng stepped to us.

"Elizabeth Swann... Addeline Marcelle... There is more to the both of you than meets the eye, isn't there?" We looked at each other worriedly as Sao Feng walked a circle around us. He leaned down and whispered in our ears, "And the eye does not go wanting." He walked back around in front of us as he continued aloud, "But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question." Sao Feng pointed to Barbossa and leaned into him. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

Will answered, "Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain!" I corrected him, my eyes aflame.

The girls at Sao Feng's side looked at each other from the corners of their eyes and giggled. I wanted to pull out my gun and threaten to shoot them but when I made to get it it wasn't there. So instead I trained my attention on Sao Feng and said, "He's one of the pirate lords."

Sao Feng raised a shaking hand to his head and wandered through the area we were in. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead... is so I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng kicked over a table in his anger.

I walked up to Sao Feng and explained to him, "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he..." my voice wavered and I gulped. "...died. So we must go and get him back."

"So... you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" I ducked as Sao Feng drew out his sword and almost cut my head off.

Barbossa, Elizabeth and I all grouped together. "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Suddenly two swords for each of us came up through the floorboards and on instinct we caught them. We smiled innocently.

Sao Feng reached over and grabbed a man. He held his sword at his throat and threatened, "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

"Kill him, he's not our man." Barbossa told Sao Feng.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?" Will asked from behind us.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Royal Navy officers poured in from all sides. I fought them off left and right not missing a beat. My sword fighting skills had gotten tremendously better with lessons from Will and reluctant ones from Barbossa. Jack won't be happy to hear about that. I laughed maniacally at the thought of revealing this information to Jack and the face he would make as I slit a Navy officers throat. Suddenly fireworks and bombs went off and we ran out of the bathhouse into the town.

I cut and pushed men into the river left and right. Suddenly another huge explosion went off and I spotted Tia Dalma from over by where it came from. She smiled at me and I smiled back. In my distractions I received a cut to my bicep and I angrily whipped around and drove my sword into the Navy officers heart. I brought my foot up to his chest and pushed him off of my sword and into the water.

_It can't be..._

"There she is! Get her!" I ducked and weaved away from the men who were following me. I stopped short as I spotted Jack the monkey setting off a firework and watched it as it sailed over many bridges and past figures fighting and into a hut causing it to explode along with many others. I ran to Tia Dalma and followed her to Barbossa. Will and Barbossa faced each other. Tai Huang and many other men followed Will.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked Will.

"And better yet." Will threw the charts to Barbossa. "A ship and a crew."

Elizabeth appeared and asked, "Where's Sao Feng?"

"Can we go...?" I asked worriedly, darting my eyes this way and that.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will answered Elizabeth without glancing at me.

An uneasy Tai Huang nudged his head and stammered, "This way. Be quick."

We followed him to a boat called the Hai Peng and boarded it. I followed Tia Dalma to the helm and looked out to sea with her. "There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower, do you think he will honor the call?"

"I cannot say." Tia answered. "There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

* * *

**Oh, man, I want to give you guys another chapter already! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it! See you next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update last night! I've joined like, for role play blogs in the past few weeks and they've consumed me and taken a lot of my attention but I am here now and I have brought you another chapter of my story! I'm sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer and it starts to build up more, I promise! Well, go on! Get reading!**

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters I only own Addeline and any of her family. **

* * *

Chapter 13

We sailed for hours. It gradually got colder and colder and colder until it started snowing and we sailed past frozen glaciers. People were getting frostbite and some were frozen in their spots. I walked with Tia around the ship with a blanket wrapped around the both of us, trying to keep the both of us warm.

I saw Pintel and Ragetti shivering and talking but didn't nudge Tia until I heard 'obeah woman'. She looked over to them and walked with me listening in on the rest of Pintel's sentence.

"...obeah woman bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

"Because Barbossa was only dead." Tia told him. Pintel and Ragetti gasped and looked up at us. "Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment." I choked back a sob and looked away and jumped at the man frozen to his seat next to where I stood. "The worst fate a person can bring upon himself... stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones locker."

Not wanting to hear anymore about Jack I left Tia to have the blanket to herself and walked over to where Will and Tai Huang were pouring over the navigational charts. Shuddering and shivering madly Will said, "Nothing here is set." With shaking hands he turned the sections of the map. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

Tai Huang turned from the charts to Will. "No. But it leads to more places."

They both looked back to the charts as words lined up. I read aloud, "Over the edge. Over again. Sunrise sets. Flash of green." I looked up to the both of them quizzically. "What does that mean?"

I followed Will to Barbossa at the helm but upon spotting Elizabeth with a blanket I walked past Will as he handed the charts to Barbossa. She immediately opened up the blanket for me to join her and I did.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.

"I reckon I seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion. The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say-"

"Like the way you just did, Gibbs?" I interrupted, smirking.

Gibbs eyed me angrily but continued, "And some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead." Pintel interrupted this time. Gibbs eyed him angrily and Pintel sheepishly whimpered, "Sorry."

"Trust me, young Master Turner." Barbossa handed the navigational charts back to Will and continued. "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem..." Barbossa pulled the wheel. "It's getting back."

We sailed under a dark bridge made out of ice that was closed on all sides. Elizabeth and I clung to each other as it got darker.

At the end of the day we sailed through the night with the stars glittering brightly overhead. All the snow and ice had melted and it was quite warm. I sat with Elizabeth in a comfortable silence at the helm. I turned at the sound of footsteps and found Will. "May we have a moment?" he asked. I had noticed Will and Elizabeth hadn't been talking much since Jack was taken by the kraken. I nodded and got up, leaving them alone. I walked over to Tia and sat with her. Only a minute later Elizabeth walked past me with a stricken look on her face. I was about to question her when Will ran past us to Barbossa.

I followed Will, wanting to know what was going on and Will shouted, "Barbossa, ahead!"

"What's ahead?" I asked.

"Aye, we're good and lost now."

"Lost? Why are we lost?" I asked again.

Barbossa turned to me and with wide eyes and answered, "For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found. Else-ways, everyone would know where it was."

Gibbs looked over the railing. "We're gaining speed."

"Aye." Barbossa nodded. I looked at him warily, I didn't like that look in his eye.

"To stations!" Will bellowed. "All hands to stations!"

"Tia..." I whimpered and ran to her. I ran into her open arms and clung to her. "What's happening?" I asked.

"Hush now..." Tia cooed.

"Rudder full. Hard aport! Gather way." Will yelled to the crew again.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa countered.

I ran from Tia to look over the railing with the crew at the waterfall drop up ahead. I stepped up to Barbossa and harshly told him, "You've doomed us all!"

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again," Barbossa's hand snaked up to grip my face and squeeze it. "and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

I turned my head out of Barbossa's grip to see how much closer we'd gotten to the drop.

I ran back to Tia to see her mumbling into her hands and rocking back and forth. She threw down the crab claws as I ran up to her. "What do they say?" I asked her.

"You just hold onto me now, alright?" I nodded and grabbed onto her hands with the both of mine.

"Hold on!" Will yelled.

I closed my eyes and waited as I felt my whole world tip slowly, slowly, slowly until it went over completely and I was falling into the darkness with no one to hold onto.

All I could do was scream.

**Jack's POV**

I shot myself.

Well not... not _my_self. Just the self of me what had that delectable looking peanut. "My peanut." I told the keeled over and bleeding body and popped the nut into my mouth.

"Jack..." I heard a voice but of course I was hearing voices. I seemed to always be hearing voices nowadays. Or was it within the hour that the voices had started? I didn't seem to know. It felt like months had passed and it also felt like it was only three minutes. Or was it two?

I turned to the voice to find an even more delectable sight in front of me. Now, this was a real treat since I knew Addeline would never do this. She was standing in front of me with the top three buttons of her shirt open and no pants or shoes on. Her torn shirt tail was still long enough to cover her up to the middle of her thigh but that made her even more delicious to look at.

"Addeline..." I knew she was an illusion. I knew that. But I hadn't seen her in a long time and I missed her terribly. I stepped to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Jack... I still haven't told you what I'm sorry for..." Addeline whispered to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mm... what are you talking about, luv?" I asked not really paying attention as I'd buried my face into her neck.

"That night, you remember. That night Bootstrap Bill came to tell you about Davy Jones' beast. You had listened in on me sleep talking."

"Yes...? And what of it?"

"I was mumbling about me being sorry about something."

"Ah, yes..." I moved back to look in her eyes. "What was it you were sorry for?"

"I was sorry for-" Addeline's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Addeline?" I asked.

Her hand reached up to her stomach to grab something in between us. I looked down to see the end of a sword in her. I moved her aside to see me standing there holding the handle of the sword. Another of me stood to the side. The me that held the sword walked around to Addeline and whispered, "Sorry, luv. Accident."

I turned and shouted out orders trying to get my mind off the sight. "All heartily, slacken braces."

A Jack hanging from some ropes above shouted, "Aye, Captain. Slacken braces!"

The whole crew of mes ran around to their stations. I spotted a Jack tying up a tack line rather horribly and walked over to him. "Mr. Sparrow."

The Jack turned to me. "Aye, Cap'n."

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?"

"It be proper to my eyes, sir."

"Proper?" I asked. "It is neither proper nor suitable, sir. It is, in obvious fact, an abomination." I told him while untying the rope and throwing it into his arms.

I hesitated. "Begging your pardon, sir." I began tying the tack line up again. "But perhaps if you gave a man another chance..."

"Shall I?" I unsheathed my sword and skewered myself. I pulled him close to me and whispered in his ear. "It's that sort of thinking got us into this mess." I removed my sword from the man and let him fall to the deck.

I cleaned my sword off on the railing while saying, "We have lost speed and therefore time. Precious time. Which can not be recovered once lost. Do you understand?!"

I heard, "Aye, Cap'n."s ringing about and turned, sheathing my sword. "Do you now? It will all have to be redone. All of it! Let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you. Doldrum's, sir, has the entire crew on edge. I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots, and no more patience to pretend otherwise."

I jumped up onto the railing and grabbed a rope. "Gentlemen... I wash my hands of this weirdness." I slid down a rope to the white ground beneath and landed on my feet. I noticed that there was no water to be seen anywhere in sight. I licked my finger and held it out. "No wind. Of course, there's no bloody wind." I walked away from my ship. "My soul I do swear for a breeze. Gust. Whisper. A tiny, miniature lick." I stopped short and sniffed the air. I saw a flat, gray rock in front of me. I bent over, picked it up, examined it then threw it.

"Yes, sir, I know, but why? Why would he do that? Well, because he's a lummox, isn't he? We shall have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited." I laughed to myself wearily and stopped again. I peeked around my shoulder and saw the flat, gray rock once again in front of me.

Hesitantly, I waved my hands at the rock. "Shoo." It did not move however. I turned and began walking away but quickly turned around again. The rock was still there. I picked up the rock again and examined it. "A rock." I confirmed to myself and ran my tongue along the edge. Gritty. I threw the rock again and walked back to my ship. "Now we're being followed by rocks. Never had that before." I spotted a rope in front of me. "Oh. A rope." Curious as to what it hung from I pulled it and it completely fell from my ship. "Ah, yes. Well, I think it's high time we get moving again, eh?" I climbed up onto my ship and tied the rope to the bow rail. I climbed down again and began furiously tugging to get my ship moving again. It wasn't moving. Panting, I looked to my right and saw that the rock was no longer a rock but a crab now. I let myself fall backwards. I wished Addeline was here. She'd know how to get us out.

"Oi! You mangy cur, get up!" I felt a sharp smack on my face and opened my eyes. Addeline was there above me. "Your ships leaving!"

I sat up and looked. Sure enough my ship was sailing right past me. I stumbled to my feet and ran after my Pearl, excited to go find the real Addeline.


End file.
